Machiavel
by Cyann
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que faisaient les apprentis Aurors?
1. Adieu mon cher Poudlard

Titre : Machiavel  
  
Auteur : Cyann  
  
Adresse : cyann.55@laposte.net  
  
Résumé général : Sirius entre à l'Académie des Aurors pour combattre Voldemort. Mais il devra faire face à bien plus que ça...  
  
Disclaimers : N'est obligée de le faire ??? Bon, même si c'est dur de voir la réalité en face, les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Sauf quelques uns... J'irais loin avec eux !!!^^ Remarque ils vont loin tout seuls...  
  
Avertissement : Cette fic est un univers alternatif... Bien qu'il n'y ait que quelques éléments qui changent vraiment...  
  
Note de l'auteur : Merci tout d'abord à Minip, qui me corrige et m'encourage... Et qui m'a trouvé mon titre aussi !!! Tout l'honneur lui revient !!! ^^ Et pour ses remarque Ô combien pertinentes sur ma mise en page... Et aussi au Jedi qui m'encourage à torturer mes propres persos... J'essaierais de ne pas te décevoir Ange promis !!! ^_~ Et aussi à ma jeune Padawan qui m'encourage dans l'écriture et sans qui je ne me taperais pas autant de délires en cours !!!  
Merci aussi aux auteurs de fics... C'est grâce (ou à cause ???) à eux que vous avez cette fic devant vos yeux !!! Est-ce un bien, un mal, à vous d'en juger !!!^^  
  
Chapitre 1- Adieu mon cher Poudlard.  
  
-Abott, Jack!  
  
Le jeune Poufsouffle s'avança et prit le diplôme que lui tendait le professeur MacGonagall puis retourna s'asseoir parmi ses amis.  
  
On était le 30 juin et les cours avaient cessé la veille les septièmes années ("Enfin, ex-septième années, faut pas l'oublier, non parce que c'est important quand même!" ne cessait de répéter Sirius) étaient restés à Poudlard pour la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Tout le monde était présents, et le soleil aussi.  
  
- Heureusement! Imagine, une cérémonie de remise de diplômes sans soleil! Sourit Sirius. Ce serait un peu comme... Comme... Comme une blague faite à Snapy sans Evans qui s'époumonerait par derrière! N'est-ce pas Jamsie? ajouta Sirius en donnant un coup de coude à son meilleur ami.  
  
James fit un sourire... Mais crispé !  
  
- Bah alors Jamsie, sois pas si stressé, on les a eu nos ASPIC's après tout !  
  
- Sirius... La ferme ! grogna Remus à côté de lui.  
  
Le professeur MacGonagall les fusillait du regard (« Depuis au moins un quart d'heure !!!! » Précisa Peter) puis tendit son diplôme à David Bauer. Ils étaient tous les quatre assis au troisième rang dans le parc de la majestueuse école de sorcellerie. A gauche, Peter Pettigrew écoutait avec attention la cérémonie. C'était un petit sorcier replet aux cheveux châtains coupés courts. Son petit nez pointu frémissait à chaque fois qu'il applaudissait. A côté de lui, Remus Lupin avait l'air exténué. La veille avait été une nuit de pleine lie et cela ne lui réussissait pas au teint déjà pâle. Malgré cela, les yeux bleus restaient vifs et observaient tout autour de lui. Comme les deux filles derrière eux qui gloussaient en chuchotant en en observant du coin de l'œil Sirius. Chassant une mèche de cheveux châtains de ses yeux, Remus se retourna vers Robert Bernard, un français venu de Beauxbâtons, qui recevait son diplôme en souriant. Il était vrai que Sirius avait tout pour séduire. Les cheveux noirs mi-longs, les yeux d'un noir profond et le sourire ravageur, Sirius avait un fan-club développé parmi la gent féminine de Poudlard (« Dans toute l'Angleterre !!! » Avait un jour ajouté Peter en couinant.)... Même s'il ne voyait rien passant son temps à établir les blagues les plus farfelues avec James. James Potter. Un jeune homme mince aux lunettes rectangulaires et des cheveux continuellement en bataille cachant des yeux noisette. Les quatre garçons les plus populaires de toute l'école...  
  
- Black, Sirius ! appela MacGonagall.  
  
- Hé hé hé, les gars, c'est à moi ! ricana l'interpellé en se levant.  
  
D'un geste magistral de la tête, il dégagea son visage des mèches rebelles et s'avanças fièrement sous le regard des septièmes années. Sirius s'avança vers le professeur MacGonagall qui le regardait sévèrement. Mais la lèvre de la directrice adjointe qui s'étirait au coin prouvait encore une fois à Sirius que « Lady Minerva » ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir bien souvent (« Elle ne peut pas résister à mon charme, que voulez-vous ? »). Il se mit alors à penser à toutes les fois où il avait réussi à faire sourire l'imperturbable, la réfrigérante professeur MacGonagall. Et ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci lui remit son diplôme avec un « Félicitation Mr Black ! » qu'il se rendu compte que toutes ses belles années allaient se terminer. Il rendit son sourire au professeur Dumbledore et retourna vers les élèves. Il croisa le regard de Remus qui lui fit un clin d'œil et James qui lui faisait de ridicules grimaces tout en applaudissant bien fort.  
  
Oui, cette époque allait bientôt se terminer. James irait rejoindre la formation des Langues de Plomb, Peter allait se lancer dans des études de droit magiques et Remus avait pour projet d'intégrer l'école supérieure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Lui, il allait intégrer la fameuse Académie des Aurors. Avec des résultats comme les siens (« Excellent » en DFCM, en potion, en métamorphose) il n'avait pas eu de mal à passer les concours et se voyait déjà en uniforme d'Auror. « Sirius Black, l'Auror... Moué, ça sonne plutôt bien !!! » Pensa-t-il fièrement.  
  
En réalité, peu lui important vraiment ce qu'il ferait comme métier. Ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était défendre ses amis, sa famille du Lord Noir. Son regard se glissa vers Elisa Waters, une de ses camarades de Serdaigle. La jeune fille avait perdu ses parents il y avait deux semaines de cela lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts au Ministère. Ce jour-là, ils avaient frappé fort et il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. Sirius se rendit compte que chacun des sorciers présents en cet instant avait perdu quelqu'un de leur famille, un proche, un ami, à cause de Voldemort. Peter avait perdu un de ses cousins, la mère de Remus avait été tuée lors d'une descente dans uns réception, James, avait vu deux de ses cousins se faire tuer et lui... Lui avait perdu sa petite sœur. La fillette s'était retrouvée sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsque des Mangemort avaient attaqué. Le jeune homme s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir su la protéger, quoiqu'en dise ses parents et ses amis.  
  
Alors oui, sa décision était prise, il deviendrait Auror et combattrait cette pourriture de Voldemort et tous les larbins qui le servaient.  
  
Il entendit alors James applaudir bruyamment et se concentra sur la cérémonie. C'était Evans qui repartait avec son diplôme en main, le visage rayonnant. En voyant l'expression de joie sur le visage de James qui suivait la petite rousse du regard, Sirius se tourna vers Remus et tout deux échangèrent un regard éloquent. Depuis la première année, Lily avait pris en grippe les Maraudeurs quand James et Sirius avaient 'malencontreusement' jeté un sort sur Snivellus. Et depuis c'était la guerre entre eux. Lily leur reprochait souvent de perdre des points inutilement (« Pas inutilement chère Evans ! » Avait un jour rétorqué Sirius. « C'est pour rire et la plus perdue des journées et celle où l'on a pas ri !!! ») et même si le jeune homme savait que cette guerre était totalement ridicule, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de provoquer la jeune fille dès que l'occasion se présentait. Et elle se présentait souvent... Mais depuis quelques temps (Serait-ce la Quatrième ou la Cinquième année ?), James semblaient avoir changer son comportement face à Lily et cela n'avait pas échappé à Œil de Lynx © (1), alias Sirius et Remus.  
  
Sirius se promit de taquiner (encore une fois) James lorsqu'ils seraient enfin seuls. Foi de Sirius, cette fois le jeune homme cracherait le morceau.  
  
La cérémonie continua, entre les blagues de Sirius et les coups d'œil de MacGonagall pour les faire taire. Remus fut enfin appelé et alla chercher son diplôme. Il sembla être soulagé de recevoir ce stupide bout de papier. Mais Sirius savait que pour le loup-garou c'était un premier pas vers l'intégration dans la société magique. La lycanthropie du jeune homme le faisait souffrir bien plus moralement que physiquement et ne lui facilitait pas la vie. D'une nature déjà timide, le jeune homme ne se liait pas souvent d'amitié et si les Maraudeurs le comptaient parmi eux, c'était grâce à la loyauté dont faisaient preuve les membres du groupe. Remus avait toujours été pour Sirius un confident. Bien sûr, il y avait James, mais James était son frère... Et il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas même à un frère. Et c'était ces choses-là que Sirius disaient à Remus. Le jeune sorcier avait su s'imposer dans le groupe dès la première année par sa sagesse, sa force tranquille. Et pourtant, il avait toujours eu cette aura de puissance autour de lui... Remus était un grand sorcier à n'en pas douter. Un sorcier puissant qui avait vu son pouvoir augmenter grâce à la force du loup-garou. « Une puissance maudite » comme s'amuser amèrement Remus à l'appeler. Amer... C'était exactement le terme que Sirius aurait utilisé pour qualifier Remus. Le jeune homme savait garder son sang froid. Mais si un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un arriver à l'énerver, Sirius n'aimerait certainement pas être dans le coin.  
  
Ce fut ensuite au tour de Peter d'aller chercher son diplôme. Dans son empressement, le jeune sorcier s'emmêla dans ses robes et tomba juste avant de monter sur l'estrade. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le pauvre petit Peter avait toujours détesté être au milieu de l'attention des autres. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il avait choisi de devenir ami avec les Maraudeurs. Les trois autres avaient évidemment bien plus de succès que lui et c'était sur eux qu'on se retourner. La plupart du temps, quand Peter était seul, il passait inaperçu. Mais le jeune homme était plus courageux qu'il n'y paraissait. Un jour, il avait même été jusqu'à s'aventurer dans le bureau du terrible professeur de potions, professeur Loki. Il était cependant vrai que personne ne se retournait sur son passage à moins qu'il ne soit accompagné par l'un des trois autres Maraudeurs. Mais Peter s'en portait plutôt bien. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu les projecteurs braqués sur lui, c'était quand la rumeur de l'engueulade de Loki à laquelle il avait eu droit avait circulé dans tout Poudlard, en en faisant rire plus d'un. Surtout parmi les Serpentard. C'est serpents visqueux étaient toujours à la recherche d'un Poufsouffle ou a fortiori d'un Gryffondor à martyriser – les Serdaigle réussissant relativement bien à échapper aux foudres de la maison des Serpents visqueux et sans honneur comme aimait à les appeler Sirius –. Quoiqu'il en soit, Peter avait su se faire accepter des Maraudeurs et était l'un des leurs à part entière.  
  
Lorsque Peter revint s'asseoir près de Remus, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de le charrier quant à son teint qui était devenu rouge.  
  
- Alors Peter, MacGonagall te fait toujours autant d'effet ??? Je t'arrange un coup si tu veux ? ricana le jeune homme.  
  
- C'est pas drôle, Sirius ! se contenta de bougonner Peter en croisant les bras, faisant mine d'être vexé.  
  
Black se retourna vers l'estrade en lançant un clin d'œil à James, content de son effet.  
  
Ce fut d'ailleurs bientôt au tour de ce dernier d'aller chercher son diplôme. Essayant une dernière fois de remettre ses cheveux en ordre – ce qui était peine perdu quand on voyait la tignasse que le petit brun avait – il s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers l'estrade en lançant des regards vers chacun de ses amis dispersés sur les chaises. James avait toujours eu tendance à avoir les chevilles et la tête qui enflaient. Mais en restant dans les limites de la modestie et c'était sans doute ça qui faisait son charme. Après Sirius, le jeune Potter était sans doute l'un des garçons les plus en vue du collège. Issu d'une noble famille de sorciers au sang pur – quoique le jeune homme s'en fichait un tantinet – il avait toujours était bercé dans la magie depuis sa naissance et se faisant, était l'un des meilleurs élèves. Il avait rencontré Sirius alors que tous les deux portaient encore des couches et les deux garçons s'étaient très vite révélés plutôt... Turbulent. Mais la famille Potter avait toujours eu des affinités avec la famille Black et ces liens s'étaient retrouvés renforcés par l'amitié des deux jeunes fils et par conséquent, les parents n'avaient pas eu le cœur à les séparer. James et Sirius avaient été fous de joie en se retrouvant tous les deux à Gryffondor. Bien que personne n'en avait jamais vraiment douté d'ailleurs... James avait intégré l'équipe de quidditch dès sa deuxième année en tant que poursuiveur. Le jeune homme s'entraînait depuis son plus jeune âge avec Sirius et tous les deux suivaient régulièrement absolument tous les matchs de chaque saison de quidditch... Au grand dam de leurs parents qui commençaient à trouver l'abonnement à Quidditch mag pesant. « Vous avez tout de même 18 ans, il serait temps de vous occuper de choses plus importantes !!! » ne cesser de leur répéter Mrs Ana Potter – même si en douce, son mari, Mr Killian Potter demandait à son fils de lui renvoyer le journal une fois que son fils l'avait lu ! – mais James et Sirius avaient toujours eu cette passion du quidditch et rien ne leur changerait ça. James et Sirius avaient donc toujours été aussi proches que pouvaient l'être des frères. Et cela malgré tous les différents qui les opposaient.  
  
*****  
  
La fin de la cérémonie se passe sans plus d'anicroches... Le discours de Dumbledore fit son effet auprès de jeunes filles trop sensibles qui essuyèrent quelques larmes – Sirius se proposant bien évidemment de les consoler personnellement ! – en pensant que l'année prochaine ce ne serait plus elles qui reviendraient à bord du Poudlard Express.  
  
Dès les dernières paroles du directeur, un somptueux buffet apparut à l'ombre des arbres du parc de l'école.  
  
- Whaouh !!! Je savais bien qu'être en Septième année nous conférait certains avantages mais de là à pouvoir profiter d'un buffet à volonté avec des... Oh, regardez, des éclairs aux trois chocolats !!! J'ai toujours adoré ça !!! s'écria Sirius avait de se jeter presque littéralement sur lesdits éclairs.  
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent désespérés devant la gloutonnerie de Sirius.  
  
- Sirius ? Je croyais que tu faisais attention à ta ligne ??? Avec tout ce que tu manges, tu ne pourras même plus faire décoller ton balai !!! se moqua Remus.  
  
- Le balai passe après les éclairs aux trois chocolats je pense !!! Heu... Quoique non !!! Enfin, ça dépend quel balai... Et quels éclairs aux trois chocolats... A moins que... Oui bon... Et toi Jamsie, c'est pour quand le mariage avec Evans ? demanda Sirius pour détourner la conversation.  
  
Si James rougit pendant trois secondes, il retrouva bien vite son sourire goguenard.  
  
- Et bien justement... Lily aimerait bien octobre mais c'est en plein milieu de la saison de quidditch et moi, je préfèrerais juin... On hésite encore donc... Vous en pensez quoi ???  
  
Si au début Sirius éclata de rire tandis que Remus arborait un mince sourire et Peter un air de totale incompréhension, ils se calmèrent bien vite devant l'air sérieux de leur ami...  
  
- James ???  
  
- Bah quoi ??? Je répondais simplement à ta question ! fit le brun en hochant les épaules.  
  
- Non mais tu... Tu... Tu n'es pas sérieux ???  
  
- Plus que vous ne le croyez ! rétorqua son meilleur ami... Et effectivement il avait l'air sérieux.  
  
Alors là Sirius n'en revenait pas... OK, il voyait bien qu'entre son meilleur ami et la petite rouquine il y avait anguille sous roche – enfin, grosse anguille sous très petit caillou – mais de là à imaginer qu'ils allaient se marier... Il n'était même au courant qu'ils sortaient ensembles...  
  
Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Peter qui semblait avoir perdu sa langue et son esprit par la même occasion tandis que Remus... Remus regardait James avec des yeux plus grands qu'un souaffle. « Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à être au courant ! »  
  
- Attends James, là si je comprend bien... Toi et Evans, enfin je veux dire Lily, vous sortez ensemble... Et vous pensez déjà au mariage ? reprit calmement et lentement Remus pendant que le principal concerné acquiescer vigoureusement.  
  
- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ??? s'énerva Sirius.  
  
- Ce que je veux dire... Oh bien sur je suis très content pour toi... Mais le mariage tout de même James, c'est une grande étape...  
  
- A moi ton meilleur ami ???  
  
- En un sens c'est logique ! intervint Peter.  
  
- C'est une chose à prendre au sérieux.  
  
- On a rigolé ensembles, on a bavé ensembles, on partageait même nos couches !!!  
  
- Si on prend en compte que James et Lily sont tous les deux des adultes consentants et en parfaite santé mentale... Quoique, des fois je me le demande !  
  
- Il faut bien y réfléchir parce que le divorce n'est pas bien vu dans le monde sorcier... Il existe un divorce dans le monde sorcier ?  
  
- OK OK OK OK !!!! Stop ! s'écria James. Calmez-vous les gars !!!  
  
Les trois amis se turent en continuant de dévisager le jeune homme.  
  
-De une, je ne vous ai rien dit parce que vous le saviez déjà... Allons Sirius, tu crois que je ne t'avais pas vu cachés sous l'escalier du second étage en train de nous espionner ??? De deux, bien sûr que c'est une grande étape et que c'est important, qu'il faut y réfléchir et patati et patata... Mais croyez-moi les mecs, on a vraiment bien réfléchi !!! Et de trois... Tu insinues quoi Peter quand tu dis que je ne suis pas en parfaite santé mentale ???  
  
Les trois amis se dévisagèrent à la fin de la tirade de leur ami. Il venait de leur annoncer qu'il allait se marier très calmement et il semblait trouver ça parfaitement logique... Parfois Sirius ne comprenait vraiment pas son meilleur ami ! Et encore, si ça ne pouvait être que parfois.  
  
- Mais... Et vos parents ??? demanda Peter  
  
- Heu... Oué, ça c'est un autre problème... déclara James, qui avait l'air soudain très embarrassé.  
  
- Serais-tu en train de nous dire que tu ne le leur as pas dit non plus ? se réjouit Sirius qui commençait enfin à trouver la situation comique. Ah, mon cher bon vieux Cornedrue, je te reconnais bien là, tu ne veux pas affronter la colère d'Killian Potter... En un sens je te comprends ! conclut- il en haussant les épaules.  
  
Oui, car si Killian avait beau être indulgent en matière de quidditch, il l'était beaucoup moins quand il s'agissait des filles. A croire qu'il avait été élevé au couvent.  
  
-Et bien c'est-à-dire queeeeeeeeeee...  
  
Mais James ne termina pas sa phrase.  
  
Lily venait de s'approcher du buffet et se servait un verre de punch juste à côté des Maraudeurs en les ignorant profondément. Sans doute pensait-elle passer inaperçue... Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de James !  
  
- Et Lil', tu ne me dis plus bonjour ! lança-t-il.  
  
La rouquine se retourna et fusilla le brun de son regard d'émeraude. « Tiens, je n'avais encore jamais remarqué qu'ils avaient la couleur de l'Avada Kedavra ! » pensa ironiquement Sirius en retenant le frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine. Une chose était sûre, Lily jouait encore très bien la comédie du « Je te déteste James Potter ! »  
  
Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en formaliser le moins du monde et balaya l'air de sa main.  
  
- Rho, t'inquiète, je leur ai avoué notre torride et passionnée relation ! se justifia-t-il. D'ailleurs, ils m'ont même dit qu'ils trouvaient aussi que juin c'était mieux pour le mariage !  
  
Ses trois amis le regardèrent... Il ne manquait vraiment pas de culot là !!!  
  
Lily, elle, n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle continuer de fixer James avec ses yeux écarquillés.  
  
- James... Tu... Ils... Je... Quoi ??? s'époumona-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.  
  
- Je leur ai dit parce qu'ils pensaient que tu... Tu es fâchée ??? demanda le jeune homme face au regard de la rouquine.  
  
Si la jeune fille était furieuse au début, son regard s'adoucit devant les yeux de chien battu de James. « Hey, c'est mon regard ça !!! » pensa stupidement Sirius.  
  
- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Je l'ai dit aussi Briana ! avoua Lily avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
- Tu as quoi ??? s'emporta James. Tu l'as dit à Briana ? Mais on avait dit qu'on ne le disait à personne tant que... Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant le regard que ses amis lui lançaient. Oui, tu as raison, tu as bien fait ! termina-t-il piteusement.  
  
- Merci mon chéri !  
  
Briana était la meilleure amie de Lily. Une petite sorcière brune au sourire toujours présent en quelconque circonstance et au rire plutôt... Bruyant. Les deux jeunes filles n'apparaissaient jamais l'une sans l'autre et l'une comme l'autre s'exaspérait des tours des Maraudeurs sans pour autant parvenir à les faire cesser ce comportement.  
  
Sirius observa Lily un instant. Il était vrai qu'elle était mignonne, ses cheveux bouclés auburn encadrant son visage que ses yeux verts éclairaient. Mais il était aussi vrai qu'elle avait un côté irritant d'honnêteté et de sagesse... Mais en fin de compte, Sirius trouvait que James et Lily allait bien ensemble. Quand Sirius les avait surpris se tenant main dans la main lors des vacances de Noël de leur Cinquième année, il l'avait immédiatement rapporté aux deux autres Maraudeurs mais Remus lui avait sagement fait remarquer que s'ils ne l'avaient pas dit, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas que ça se sache. Et Sirius, Ô miracle, avait réussi à tenir sa langue... Même s'il avait laissé des sous-entendus gros comme Poudlard dans certaines discussions... Moui, pour finir, James et Lily allaient bien ensemble !  
  
*****  
  
Le buffet se termina entre les Maraudeurs et les deux amies qui, bien que rapprochés par le nouveau (enfin, pas si nouveau que ça) couple, continuaient tout de même leur incessante guerre.  
  
Puis, vint le moment d'aller chercher ses affaires pour reprendre le Poudlard Express.  
  
*****  
  
Alors que Sirius cherchait désespérément sa deuxième chaussette, que Remus lisait un livre (il avait déjà terminé sa valise depuis un bon bout de temps), et que Peter sautait sur sa malle essayant vainement de la fermer, James, lui, écoutait le sermon que lui servait Sirius. Le pauvre sorcier n'en revenait toujours pas que James lui ait caché son mariage avec Evans.  
  
Au bout d'une dizaine d'incessantes minutes à fouiller dans toute la chambre, Sirius brandit enfin la tant recherchée chaussette devant le nez de James qui grimaça.  
  
- Serais-tu assez aimable pour enlevez cette chaussette de mon nez, Sirius ? Je sais bien que c'est Remus et toi qui avez le flair le plus sensible mais de là à croire que je ne suis pas capable de sentir ta chaussette, c'est une insulte à mon nez !  
  
- J'exige d'être ton témoin en échange de cet affront ! déclara le jeune brun solennellement.  
  
-Heu...  
  
James eut l'air de paniquer un moment.  
  
- Sirius, non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, loin de là, tu me connais... Mais... Heu... Disons que... Lors du mariage... Hum hum... J'aimerais avoir une cérémonie calme sans aucune intervention d'une quelconque sorte et heu...  
  
- Insinueriez-vous, vil maraud, que je ne suis pas habile à me montrer digne de confiance et de quiétude ?  
  
- Qui ??? Moi ??? Non, Jamais enfin Sirius tu me connais !  
  
- Mais figure-toi que je pensais te connaître ! Mais tu m'as trompé !!! J'exige un dédommagement pour cela !  
  
James lança un regard suppliant à Remus qui se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire en coin !  
  
- Sur ce coup-là James, t'es tout seul ! annonça le loup-garou.  
  
- Bon bon bon okay, tu seras mon témoin ! Mais alors je vous veux Remus et Peter comme garçons d'honneur !!! Faudra que quelqu'un calme le chien enragé qu'il y aura à mes côtés ! plaisanta James juste avant de se prendre la pauvre chaussette en plein tête.  
  
*****  
  
Les quatre amis se retournèrent encore une fois vers le château avant de monter une dernière fois pour le Poudlard Express.  
  
- Ah Poudlard ! Mon cher Poudlard, tu me manqueras ! Ô château de ma jeunesse, toi qui m'as vu grandir, rire, pleurer... Quand te reverrais-je ? clama théâtralement Sirius.  
  
- Ce garçon est désespérant ! grogna Remus.  
  
- Non mais c'est vrai, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre de vous dire que l'année prochaine, ce sera plus nous qui serons là ! Que nous, on sera en train de trimer dans nos études, séparément ?  
  
Les trois autres Maraudeurs réfléchirent un moment. Sirius avait raison. Ca faisait maintenant sept ans que les quatre amis passaient leur année ensemble et ils allaient devoir se séparer. Bien sûr ils continueraient de se voir, toutes les semaines, mais ce ne serait définitivement plus la même chose.  
  
La vague de nostalgie plongea les Maraudeurs dans leurs propres souvenirs quand Sirius rompit le silence.  
  
- Bon sang, on dirait qu'on a soixante-dix ans et qu'on retrace notre vie ! Allez les gars, faut se remuer, Poudlard ne va pas disparaître, je suis sûr qu'un jour au l'autre, Dumbledore nous acceptera de nouveau à Poudlard.  
  
- Pour qu'on recommence nos « plaisanteries » ? demanda Remus sarcastiquement. Je suis sûr que la plupart des profs sont ravis de nous voir partir !  
  
- En attendant, si on se presse pas, on va rater le départ, annonça Peter en montant dans le train.  
  
James et Remus le suivirent en lançant un dernier regard vers l'école qui les avait accueillis pendant tant d'années.  
  
Sirius resta planté devant.  
  
- Adieu mon cher Poudlard ! murmura-t-il avant de rejoindre ses amis.  
  
A suivre...  
  
(1) Ceci est un copyright du Jedi... En l'honneur à sa Roulure !!!^^ 


	2. Commencements

_jTitre__ : _Machiavel

_Auteur :_ Cyann

_Adresse : _cyann.55@laposte.net 

_Résumé général :_ Sirius entre à l'Académie des Aurors pour combattre Voldemort. Mais il devra faire face à bien plus que ça…

_Disclaimers__ :_ N'est obligée de le faire ??? Bon, même si c'est dur de voir la réalité en face, les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas… Sauf quelques uns…

_Avertissement :_ Cette fic est un univers alternatif… Bien qu'il n'y ait que quelques éléments qui changent vraiment…

_Note de l'auteur :_ Merci aussi encore et toujours à ma Minip', ses précieux encourahements et à ses corrections perspicaces ! Malgré la fatigue… ^^ Bavouilles ma Minip !!!!!!!!!!! Et puis à ma Doudounette, ma correctionatrice depuis la première heure !!! Et encore une fois à ma Padawan qui me fera toujours rire avec ses remarques pendant les cours !!! ^^ Oui je sais je sais, c'est pas sérieux !!! Bon, bien sûr quand elle est malade c'est beaucoup moins drôle mais bon… -_-           

_Réponses aux reviewers :_

**Moz-la-maromotte**** :** Viiiiiii !!! Ma Mozette !!! ^_~ Je pouvais tout de même pas faire un Sirius tout pas beau, sans aucune classe !!! Ca ne serait plu Sirius. Bon, pour les fautes, on a fini par s'arranger hein !!! Voilà la suite (comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà lu !^^)… Et non je n'ai pas pris de cours de sadisme avec Ange… C'est naturel chez moi !!!^^

**Kazy**** :** N'empêche que le titre c'est pas toi qui l'a trouvé tel quel, tu m'as mis sur la voie !!! Na ! lol… Bon, pour la mise en page, là, plus rien à redire !!! ^^ Merkiiiiiiiii!!!!!

**Sherazade**** :** Merci beaucoup! Où va nous mener cette fic? Nyark nyark nyark… Bonne question! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire et que mon style restera comme il est. Affaire à suivre. Voilà la suite !

**LittleMiss**** :** Pour la complicité des Maraudeurs, je n'ai fait qu'écrire ce que je pensais ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !!! ^^

**Angelene**** :** Bon, je suis dégourdie c'est juste que… Voilà quoi ! Non mais ! « Conquérisons le monde !!! YATAA !!! » ^^ Pour la torture… Tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop ! Non mais, ça va pas se passer comme ça et puis quoi encore ! Bon, voilà la suite, toujours aussi courte :-S.

**Caro :** Moi, Sirius, j'ai pas envie de le faire avec une sale famille de Serpentard qui le détestent. Donc voilà, Sirius aime ses parents ! lol… Bon, j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer alors voilà la suite, toujours un peu plus près de la fin.

**Malicia**** :** Merci beaucoup !!! Voilà la suite, à vot'service Mam'zelle.

**Astronema**** :** Le coup de la chassette, moi j'en connais un qui n'a pas aimé, n'est-ce pas James ??? ^^ Sinon, ne t'inqui-te pas, je compte bien la faire cette suite ! En voilà un bout !^^

**Lilyep**** :** Bon, eh bien, voilà la suite, j'essaie de faire le plus rapidement possible, mais les pannes d'inspi sont nos pires ennemies ! lol… Merci beaucoup !

**Sirenakrum**** : **Merci beaucoup !!! Ca fait trop plaisir des reviews comme ça !!! Voldemort l'est pas si nul que ça ??? Oué c'est vrai mais bon, entre nous, dans les bouquins l'est pas à son avantage parce que quand même il n'arrive pas à tuer Harry… Enfin bon, faut dire aussi que s'il le tuait y'aurait plus d'histoire… J'irais jeter un œil à ta fic alors… ^^ Et j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu pour la suite !!! 

**Thestral**** : **Merci merci !!! ^^ Dans ma fic, je ne prend pas en compte le tome 5 c'est pour ça que Sirius aime ses parents !!! Mais de toute manière, ses parents n'ont pas une importance capitale pour ma fic… Enfin, pas pour le moment en tout cas !! ^^

**Joséphine : **Merci beaucoup ! Ouah, autant d'enthousiasme, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite !!!! Que voilà d'ailleurs !!!^^ Merci encore !

Voilà, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : MERCI BEAUCOUP !!!! Ah voui, et aussi désolée du temps que ça a pris pour la suite !!! :-S Je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Pas assez d'inspiration, trop de doutes et d'hésitation sur certains chapitres. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûre du résultat. En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez et désolée de ce piètre chapitre !!! -_- 

****

**_Chapitre 2-Commencements_**

****

- James ????? J'vais crever !!! Ma parole t'as mis quoi dans ce paquet ??? s'exclama Sirius en posant – enfin plutôt en lâchant – le carton sur le plancher.

            Le jeune homme venait de se trouver un appartement dans la banlieue londonienne (Côté Sorcier, cela va de soi). Il avait recruté Sirius pour l'aider à emménager. Le petit appartement était plutôt agréable et situé juste à côté de l'Université des Langues de Plomb. James avait été admis à l'université bien avant la fin de la Septième Année, ces excellents résultats scolaires aidant, il fallait bien l'avouer.

            James entra dans son salon et regarda avec désarroi les cartons empilés les uns sur les autres. 

- Comment crois-tu que je vais ranger tout ça ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Alors là… Ne compte surtout pas sur moi Jamsie ! Je vais visiter l'Académie demain avec Remus et mes cours reprennent lundi alors c'est hors de question !!!

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, les cours à l'Académie reprennent déj !

            Les deux mois de répit que les Maraudeurs avaient eus étaient déjà terminés pour Sirius qui entrait à l'Académie des Aurors. Au début, le jeune homme avait bien eu des doutes sur son choix de carrière mais avait finalement accepté l'idée qu'il allait devoir subir des ordres à longueur de temps. C'était surtout ça qui l'avait fait douter ! 

Sirius se saisit de la bouteille de bièraubeurre que lui tendait son ami et s'assit à ses côtés sur le vieux canapé miteux. En observant son ami, le jeune homme constata que celui-ci avait l'air plutôt préoccupé.

- James ??? Ouh ouh James, t'es encore en train de penser à Lily en petite tenue ? ricana Sirius.

- Quoi ??? Non !!! Sirius Black, espèce de pervers ! s'écria l'interpellé.

- Hey ! Qui a dit que c'était une tare… Binoclard va !

- Très drôle !

- Alors, à quoi tu pensais ?

- Boarf. A rien de spécial. Je me demandais si on devrait un jour faire équipe ensemble.

- Une Langue de Plomb et un Auror? Tu mélanges les torchons et les serviettes là mon vieux ! plaisanta Black.

- Très drôle ! Mais en attendant, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais pendant qu'on était en vacances, les Mangemorts n'ont pas chômé eux !

Pendant ces deux mois, Voldemort n'était en effet pas resté inactif. Plusieurs attaques au Ministère, à Ste-Mangouste avaient déjà été recensées  Sans compter la recrudescence  de meurtres perpétrés par des inconnus. Il semblait qu'un groupuscule de meurtriers avait fait son apparition quelques mois auparavant et plusieurs assassinats avaient déjà été déplorés auprès de plusieurs anciennes et nobles familles.

- Ouais, comme si j'avais pas remarqu ! Mais c'est justement pour ça qu'on a choisi cette carrière, James ! 

- Tu crois réellement qu'on va pouvoir battre Voldemort comme ça ?

            Sirius dévisagea son ami. Il pouvait lire de la peur dans les yeux de James. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. C'est vrai, Sirius aussi avait peur. Il avait peur pour lui, pour ses amis et surtout pour sa famille. Après tout les Black n'étaient-ils pas l'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ? Mais les sorciers, tous, qu'ils soient Aurors, Enchanteurs, Mages guerriers ou autres avaient déjà essuyé plusieurs désastres et cette fois encore ils se battraient pour survivre et anéantir Voldemort.

- James, j'espère que tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? Ta mère est Enchanteresse et ton père un Langue de Plomb reconnu dans toute la Grande Bretagne. Tu crois qu'ils aimeraient savoir que leur fils baisse les bras !

            James fixa Sirius le regard dans le vague quelques instants. Il sembla prendre conscience de ses paroles et se ressaisit.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, t'as raison ! Scuse'moi Patmol. C'est juste que… Tu sais, hier j'ai parlé à Lil'. On faisait la liste des invités pour le mariage et… Elle hésitait à inviter sa sœur. Non pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais parce qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction. Quand ses parents ont été tués par Voldemort, sa sœur ne lui a plus adressé la parole. Elle ne lui répond plus à ses lettres, elle la tient pour responsable de la mort de leurs parents.

            Les parents de Lily avaient été tués lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts  sur le Chemin de Traverse il y avait un an de cela. La jeune fille avait été dévastée par cette mort d'autant plus que Pétunia, qui n'avait pas vraiment accepté que sa sœur fût une sorcière, l'avait rejetée. Lily avait du passer le reste de ses vacances à Poudlard où Dumbledore l'avait recueillie. Sirius, bien que ce soit la guerre entre eux, avait toujours su que la jeune fille craignait pour sa vie. Les enfants de moldus étaient la principale cible de Voldemort et James devait craindre à présent pour la vie de Lily.

- James, tu sais bien que Lily n'a pas été envoyée à Gryffondor pour rien ! Je suis sûr qu'elle saura se défendre en cas d'attaque ! Elle a même réussi à m'envoyer au tapis quand on a fait ce duel en corps de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, c'est pour te dire ! Moi, le grand Sirius Black battu par Lily Evans… Je jette le déshonneur sur ma famille !

- Ouais, t'as sans doute raison ! C'est juste que… J'aimerais faire plus dans cette guerre que ce que les programmes d'entraînement nous apprennent ! soupira James.

- Mais en attendant, ce week-end je compte bien m'amuser avant de reprendre les cours ! Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, demain on sort ! Tous ensemble, les Maraudeurs versus les Filles, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? proposa Sirius en faisant mine de danser.

- Mouais bonne idée ! Ca permettra à  Remus de mieux connaître Briana !

- Quoi ??? Remus et Briana ? J'avais jamais remarqu !

- Sirius, en ce qui concerne les filles en général tu ne remarques rien ! répliqua sarcastiquement James.

- Mais quand même ! Remus et Briana ??? Bah, pourquoi pas après tout ! Notre Lunard a bien le droit de connaître l'amour lui aussi.

- Hum hum… Bon, allez, faudrait vraiment qu'on se remette à emménager tout ça ! s'exclama James.

            Sirius reprit le carton qu'il avait déposé et alla le ranger dans la chambre de James. Il repensa aux paroles de ce dernier. Il avait raison ! Lui aussi voulait faire plus que ce qu'on apprenait dans les livres. Mais quoi donc ?

*****

            Le lendemain, Sirius et Remus visitaient le campus de l'Académie. Le parc s'était révélé immense. Peut-être pas aussi grand que celui de Poudlard, mais il y avait quand même de quoi faire. Ca et là, des parcours se dressaient, sans doute pour les entraînements des Aurors. Sirius s'émerveillait à chaque détou ce qui le faisait passer pour un véritable gamin qui découvre pour la première fois qu'il a des pouvoirs magiques. 

- Et regarde-l !!! C'est génial, on dirait un terrain de quidditch. Tu crois qu'il y a une équipe de quidditch ??? Si c'est le cas je serais sûrement pris !!! Après tout j'étais le meilleur à Poudlard.

            Sirius aperçut le regard de travers que lui lançait Remus.

- Bon, je n'étais pas le meilleur mais j'étais pas mauvais ! Je me demande si la place de gardien n'est pas à prendre.

- Sirius, tu es là pour apprendre à devenir Auror ou pour t'amuser en jouant au quidditch ?

- Rho, t'es rabat-joie ! Décidemment, vous vous êtes tous mis contre moi pour me gâcher mon dernier week-end de vacances ou quoi ???

            En voyant l'air d'incompréhension sur le visage de son ami, Sirius s'expliqua :

- James n'a pas arrêté de me faire douter de l'utilité des études dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

- Oh.

            Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis.

            Sirius avait bien remarqué le même frisson habituel quand il avait prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Décidemment, rien ne changera jamais vraiment. James se la jouait encore trop raisonnable à son goût (ce qui en un sens était tout à fait relatif), Remus était toujours aussi taciturne et Peter… Et bien Peter était déjà plongé dans les bouquins de droit magique. Non, rien ne change ! 

- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ? s'exaspéra Sirius devant l'air profondément troublé de Remus.

- Non… Rien… Enfin… J'ai reçu un hibou postal ce matin. Il venait de l'Ecole Supérieure de DFCM. C'était juste un formulaire à compléter pour confirmer mon inscription. Remus eut un petit rire nerveux. Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'il y avait une question. « Êtes-vous en parfaite condition physique ? Y'a-t-il chez vous ou dans votre famille des antécédents de lycanthropie, de vampirisation ou autres qui pourraient affecter votre condition physique ? » Le genre de question habituelle ! Et là je me suis rendu compte que pendant ces sept années à Poudlard, j'ai été à l'abri des préjugés contre les loups-garous non pas parce que Dumbledore me faisait confiance, mais parce que personne n'était au courant. J'ai été incapable de répondre à cette question, je me suis dit qu'encore une fois, quand les gens découvriraient ce que je suis réellement, ils me rejetteraient. Est-ce qu'il y a un avenir pour quelqu'un comme moi ?

            Sirius regarda Remus d'un air hébété devant sa longue tirade. _« Okay, oubliez ce que je viens de dire sur la discrétion de Remus. » _C'était une manie de douter chez ses amis ?

- Remus… T'es en train de me dire qu'on t'a rejeté quand on a découvert ce que tu étais ?

- Non bien sûr que non ! Mais vous vous êtes… Différents, plus tolérants !

- Et alors ? Tu veux que je te dise ? On s'en fiche de savoir ce que tu es Remus ! T'es un sorcier puissant, c'est tout ce qui compte dans ce monde ! Bien sûr, t'as des petits problèmes tous les mois mais et alors ? Tu sais, les filles aussi en ont ! Et elles peuvent être pires que toi dans leur mauvaise période ! conclut Sirius en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami juste avant de s'éloigner.

            Le jeune sorcier ne s'aperçut qu'au bout de quelques pas que Remus était resté planté là. Il se tourna pour lui faire face.

- Bon alors, tu viens ? On a encore des tas de trucs à visiter.

            Quand Sirius se retourna pour continuer leur tour de campus, il se heurta à une jeune personne qui laissa tomber ses livres d'où s'échappèrent des tas de feuilles qui se répandirent un peu partout.

- Oups, je suis désolé Mademoiselle, je ne vous avais point vue ! dit Sirius avec sa voix de chevalier servant qui plaisait tant aux filles.

            Le jeune homme voulut se baisser pour ramasser les affaires de la jeune fille mais cette dernière avait déjà tout ramassé. _« Je perds mon temps en bavardage il faut croire ! »_ pensa stupidement Sirius.

            Lorsque la jeune fille se releva, Sirius ravala son sourire charmeur sous le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait. Elle était plutôt petite et ses cheveux blonds en bataille prenaient un étrange couleur rouge aux pointes (_« On dirait la coiffure de Tonks quand elle s'est accidentellement changé en punk… »_). La jeune fille avait plutôt une forte carrure et elle aurait pu paraître mignonne si cette cicatrice ne lui barrait pas la joue jusqu'au menton. Ses yeux marron fusillèrent Sirius sur place.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! s'excusa encore une fois Sirius.

- Nan c'est pas grave ! dit la jeune fille d'une voix étrangement grave. C'est pas comme si j'allais passer mes deux prochaines heures à ranger tous ces papiers ! Bon, désolée, mais là je suis pressée.

            La jeune fille repartit sous le regard des deux amis.

- Je n'avais jamais vu de jupe plus… Minuscule ! déglutit Sirius.

            Remus se contenta de grogner devant le regard de Sirius. 

*****

            Sirius arriva en retard ce matin… Le seul matin où il devait être à l'heure, il arriva en retard. Esprit de contradiction ou panne de réveil, embouteillage ou perte de papiers, nul ne le sait, mais en tout cas, Sirius Black arriva en retard à son tout premier cours de sa toute première année à l'Académie des Aurors. Sirius Black ou comment faire une belle impression en déboulant dans l'amphithéâtre, se prenant le coin de la porte à cause d'un virage mal négocié, haletant et bafouillant des excuses – toutefois incompréhensibles – au professeur présent dans la salle.

- Black c'est cela ? grogna le professeur d'une voix caverneuse au jeune homme qui essayait désespérément de retrouver son souffle.

- Tout à fait Professeur ! 

- Bien, alors M. Black, puisque vous semblez être épuisé par votre course qui, je n'en doute pas, devait être grandiose, vous pourriez dire à vos camarades ici présent quel est le devoir prioritaire des Aurors ?

            Sirius releva la tête et regarda le professeur avec un parfait regard d'ahuri. L'homme en face de lui avait de quoi faire pâlir de dégoût un cachet d'aspirine. Une cicatrice profonde lui barrant le visage, un œil bleu – sûrement magique… Tout du moins c'est ce qu'espérait Sirius en voyant sa manière de tourner follement dans tous les sens – allait de lui aux autres élèves en passant par la porte et le tableau – _« Peut-il voir à travers ? »_ se mit à penser instinctivement Sirius. L'homme devait avoir connu maints et maints combats pour avoir le visage aussi ravagé qu'il l'avait.

- Nous attendons votre réponse, M. Black ! lui intima celui qui allait désormais lui faire cours.

- Heu… Le devoir prioritaire des Aurors ? répéta Sirius.

            Le professeur hocha la tête en guise de confirmation tandis que Sirius percevait dans la salle plusieurs soupirs et regards se levant au ciel… Enfin, au plafond. Apparemment, les autres élèves étaient pressés qu'il donne la réponse. _« Ils sont marrants eux, comme si je connaissais la réponse ! »_            

- Les Aurors doivent… Heu… Avant tout protéger…

            _« La veuve et l'orphelin ! »_ mourait d'envie de répondre Sirius en sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas vraiment bien vu. Il sourit intérieurement. Son année commençait plutôt bien.

- Protéger leur pays ! hasarda Sirius.

            Le silence qui suivit sa réponse était extrêmement embarrassant. Et pourtant il en fallait pour embarrasser Sirius.

- Faux ! s'écria presque joyeusement le professeur en faisant sursauter la moitié de la salle qui avait commencé à s'endormir. Mais vous avez gagné le droit d'aller vous asseoir M. Black. A l'avenir évitez d'arriver trop en retard… Tout du moins à MES cours !

            Sirius retrouva son aplomb et sourit à son professeur avant d'aller s'asseoir à la seule place libre de la salle, c'est-à-dire tout au fond de l'amphithéâtre. Il croisa plusieurs regards railleurs sur son passage mais celui qui attira le sien était marron. Il appartenait à la jeune fille qu'il avait bousculée l'avant-veille en visitant le campus. Celle-ci arborait un sourire narquois aussi bien qu'un T-shirt délavé et déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Sirius lui renvoya son sourire mais lui avait choisi l'option « charmeur ». Ce à quoi la jeune fille lui répondit en levant les yeux au plafond.

            Sirius s'assit à côté d'un type plutôt baraqué qui devait sans doute apprécier le culturisme et qui grogna quand le jeune homme s'installa ce qui élargit un peu plus le sourire de Sirius. _« Je sens déjà le vent de l'amitié tourner en ma faveur ! »_ pensa Sirius.

- Bien… Comme je le disais avant que votre camarade ne m'interrompe, je suis Alastor Maugrey votre entraîneur pour cette année. Ce que je vais vous apprendre pendant mes cours ne se trouve dans aucun livre. Ce qui signifie donc que vous n'en aurait nullement besoin !

            Cette annonce fut ponctuée de plusieurs exclamations surprises, d'autres joyeuses et certaines réprobatrices. En fin de compte, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Les réactions seraient toujours les mêmes.

- Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que le devoir prioritaire, des Aurors n'est pas de protéger son pays. Mais de protéger les habitants de son pays. Ainsi que ceux des autres pays. Votre futur devoir, pour ceux tout du moins qui arriveront jusqu'au bout de leur formation, sera de protéger le plus de personnes que vos forces vous le permettront. On vous assignera des missions périlleuses. Et aussi parfois… Enfin, souvent bien sûr, mortelles… Pour vous bien évidemment ! Et tout cela pour protéger des personnes que vous ne connaissez pas, que vous n'avez jamais vues. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que ce sera extrêmement difficile. Vous en baverez, tous autant que vous êtes. Mais la satisfaction de voir des vies sauvées grâce à vous l'emportera toujours sur votre fatigue ! 

            Maugrey laissa quelques secondes de silence passer. Puis il sourit – enfin, il tordit ce bout de chair qui lui servait de visage dans le vain espoir que ça pourrait passer pour un sourire – et la tension qui s'était faite sentir dans la salle retomba d'un coup.

- Bien, maintenant que je vous ai mis la pression, nous allons voir quelques petits détails pratiques. Votre formation se divisera en trois parties : la théorie, la pratique et les stages. Ne rêvez pas M. Stevenson, quand je dis les stages se ne seront que des stages d'observation ! précisa Maugrey à Musclor assis à côté de Sirius. La majorité de vos cours se fera avec moi. 

            Sirius se détendit enfin. Oui, il avait bien choisi sa voie ! Ça allait lui plaire il en était sûr. Et ce Maugrey semblait être tout à fait à la hauteur de ses espérances. Le petit discours qu'il leur avait servi avait fait son effet, toute la salle l'écoutait à présent. Sirius observa un instant ces nouveaux camarades. Ils n'étaient pas plus d'une trentaine – la sélection pour entrer était dure. En nombre équitable de filles et de garçons. Assurément, Sirius allait se plaire ici.

*****

            Pendant encore toute l'heure, Maugrey parla et parla encore, leur décrivant les détails de cette année, mettant bien l'accent sur le fait qu'ils n'assisteraient pas à des cours mais bien à une formation. Il répondit aux questions des uns et des autres. Et puis la fin du cours sonna libérant la salle. 

*****

            Sirius courait dans les couloirs de l'Académie. Oh non, cette fois il n'était pas en retard… Tout du moins pas en cours. Il avait rendez-vous chez James. Le jeune homme s'était enfin décidé à faire sa pendaison de crémaillère. C'était important tout de même ! Sirius savait pertinemment que ce que détestait par-dessus tout Lily Evans – la jeune femme s'était quasiment autoproclamée maîtresse de cette soirée quand James avait dit qu'il voulait faire la cuisine (un moyen de sauver les estomacs des personnes présentes !) – c'était le retard. Elle avait toujours été si pointilleuse ! _« Non Sirius, ne va pas commencer à déclencher une mini guerre ça serait très mal vu par ton meilleur ami !!! »_

            Bref, les cours s'étaient terminés tard aujourd'hui et Sirius voulait aller prendre une douche – _« et éventuellement me changer ! »_ pensa-t-il en considérant le misérable état de son pantalon… Troué – avant de se rendre chez son ami. Les cours d'aujourd'hui avaient principalement eu lieu à l'extérieur et les jeunes sorciers avaient pu goûter à différents sorts que Maugrey leur avait jeté. Inutile de dire qu'ils en avaient tous plus ou moins bavé, Sirius considérant qu'il s'en était bien sorti avec juste quelques égratignures. Il pensa alors à Garrett Stevenson. Le sorcier avait beau être Musclor, il lui manquait encore quelques réflexes à adopter. Le pauvre était maintenant sur un lit de l'infirmerie sûrement en train de ruminer de sombres pensées en se remémorant la honte qu'il avait eu. 

            La semaine s'était déroulée plutôt normalement – enfin, c'était ce que Maugrey leur avait dit en tout cas ! Sirius s'était découvert des talents qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comme éviter de se prendre trop de sortilèges de désarmement. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait pensé que l'_Expelliarmus_ puisse être utilisé de CETTE manière. Maugrey avait une puissance d'armement – enfin de désarmement plutôt ! – telle qu'il arrivait non seulement à désarmer la plupart des élèves présents mais aussi à les expulser à travers tout le parc. Bon, en exagérant un peu. Certains élèves s'étaient démarqués eux aussi par leur force et Sirius en faisait partie. 

            Donc le jeune homme se retrouvait maintenant à dévaler les escaliers et cavaler à travers les couloirs afin de ne pas faire patienter ses amis. Mais alors qu'il tournait à une intersection, il bouscula malencontreusement  une personne qui semblait elle aussi pressée de rentrer chez elle. Alors que Sirius réussissait à maintenir son équilibre, ladite personne, elle, tomba à la renverse. Ce n'est qu'alors que Sirius remarque que c'était Lia, la jeune sorcière blonde aux pointes rouges, qu'il venait de faire tomber. _« Oups… »_ pensa-t-il stupidement.

            Lia Sheridan n'était en effet pas la personne à qui il fallait se frotter de trop près. La jeune fille avait plutôt un caractère à mettre des baffes à quiconque l'importunait un tantinet. Sirius s'en était rendu compte dès le premier jour. Toujours habillée en jeans troués et T-shirts déchirés, Lia ne semblait avoir qu'une paire de vieilles rangers tout droit sorties d'un vieux film de guerre américain. 

            Sirius lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais Lia la repoussa et se remit sur ses pieds.

- Black ! soupira-t-elle. Faudrait peut-être qu'on pense à arrêter de se faire du rentre-dedans !

            Sirius se mit alors en mode « sourire charmeur » en entendant l'expression « rentre-dedans ». En voyant cela, Lia rougit, que ce soit de rage, de honte ou de gêne mais elle rougit.

- En tout bien tout honneur, Black ! grogna-t-elle.

- Ah mais c'est évident ! Tu me connais, je suis… Sans arrière pensée ! Bon, tu m'excuses, j'aurais aimé continuer cette discussion avec toi mais je suis press ! Salut !

            Le jeune homme s'éloigna sous le « Pervers ! » que lui lançait Lia dans son dos.

*****

            Lorsque Sirius sortit du bâtiment de l'Académie et déboula dans le parc, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver là Remus. _« Je suis si en retard que ça pour que Remus vienne me chercher ? »_. Le jeune sorcier s'approcha de son ami en souriant. Sauf que celui-ci ne souriait pas du tout.

- Oui oui je sais, je suis à la bourre mais les cours se sont terminés super tard et… Quoi Remus, arrête de me regarder comme ça, pour un peu je vais finir par me sentir coupable ! 

            Son ami ne répondit rien. Un doute saisit Sirius. OK, Remus était calme, silencieux et mystérieux mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas de rester planté-là sans rien dire.

- Remus ! insista Sirius. Quoi ???

            Remus releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Sirius. Ce n'est qu'alors que Sirius prit réellement conscience de la gravité de la situation.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

            _« Qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas cette voix ! »_

- Ana… Et Killian ! répondit Remus d'une voix blanche.

            La seule image qu'eut Sirius à ce moment fut celle d'une femme de quarante ans, calme, douce, souriante, qui lui apportait un merveilleux gâteau au chocolat et qui s'asseyait à côté d'un homme, plus âgé, qui faisait mine de bouder avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Et puis, il vit l'image de James.

- James ?

- Il est déjà au courant. Lily est avec lui.

- Comment va-t-il ?

            A peine avait-il fini de prononcer les mots qu'il se frappa intérieurement. _« Bien sûr, il vient de perdre ses parents, d'après toi comment est-ce qu'il se sent espèce d'andouille !!! »_. 

            Sirius commença à marcher et devança Remus qui l'interpella.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

            Sirius se retourna et considéra son ami un instant.

- D'après toi ? Je vais aller faire la fête à la Harpie Féroce… Non, encore mieux, je vais aller draguer les minettes dans un bar sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes et m'envoyer en l'air toute la nuit !

            Sirius s'arrêta en voyant l'air ahuri et peiné de Remus. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ça ? Sirius remarqua alors que des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. 

            Il ne reverrait plus Ana et son sourire si joyeux. Et Killian au coin du feu en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Elen et Bran Black ne rigoleraient plus avec eux. Et James… 

            Sirius se sentit soudain las… Trop las pour un jeune sorcier de dix-huit ans à peine.

- Pourquoi, Remus ? murmura-t-il. Pourquoi eux ?

            Remus ne répondit pas. En fin de compte, Sirius n'attendait plus de réponse à cette question depuis bien longtemps.

*****

            Ce jour-là, peu de personnes étaient présentes sous le ciel gris et maussade de Londres. Les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles qui venaient recouvrir les tombes et les caveaux des anciennes grandes familles tombées sous les coups d'un puissant mage noir.

            Le temps était à l'image de l'humeur de chacun ici présent, sombre, morose. Aujourd'hui, on enterrait deux des plus grands sorciers de l'époque. Les visages de certains étaient tristes, d'autres, implacables, restaient de marbre. Les grands sorciers ne pleurent pas.

            Lorsque Sirius s'avança vers le petit groupe, peu de visages se tournèrent vers lui. Toutes ces personnes lui étaient inconnues – sauf ses amis et ses parents bien sûr – et il n'était même pas sûr que James lui-même les connaisse. Les Potter étaient des personnes appréciées de la communauté magique et pourtant seuls leurs plus proches amis étaient là. Dumbledore aussi. Selon leur souhait et celui de leur fils.

            Sirius rejoignit Remus et Peter, près de ses propres parents. Elen Black pleurait sur l'épaule de son mari. Bran, quant à celui-ci, il restait égal à lui-même, imperturbable. Sirius avait souvent reproché à son père d'être trop flegmatique. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il était devenu ce joyeux drille que trop de monde connaissait. Mais aujourd'hui, le gai luron ne faisait pas le fier. Les parents de son meilleur ami étaient enterrés.

            Il entra dans l'octagramme et se plaça en face de l'autel sur lequel reposaient deux crânes contenant les cendres d'Ana et Killan. 

James était là, en face de lui, de l'autre côté de l'autel. Le visage fermé, les yeux rivés sur l'autel, le jeune homme semblait enfermé dans son monde. Il ne semblait rien voir de ce qui l'entourait. Le cœur de Sirius se serra quand il remarqua la profonde tristesse sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Lily, debout à côté du jeune sorcier, lui tenait la main en lui jetant des regards inquiets, tristes. Elle semblait craindre de le voir s'effondrer. Mais Sirius savait que James ne pleurerait pas. 

Un son de clochette retentit sur la petite colline du cimetière annonçant le début de la cérémonie. Les trois Théomages, vêtues de blanc, s'approchèrent de l'autel et se saisirent d'une urne couverte de runes. La plus jeune des trois prononça quelques mots en gaélique ancien aujourd'hui plus connu que des Théomages. Apparurent alors quelques pierres. La jeune Théomage s'en saisit d'une : une petite pierre polie toute noire. Une obsidienne. La protection de l'esprit. Elle la jeta dans l'urne et prononça ces paroles : _« Na biodh eagal oirbh »_ (« Soyez sans crainte »). Une deuxième Théomage s'avança à son tour et prit une autre pierre cette fois aux tons violets. Une améthyste. La purification de l'aura. _« Rachamaid null thun an taoibh eile »_ (« Passez sur l'autre rive »). Et enfin, la troisième et la plus âgée des Théomages s'avança et se saisit de la dernière pierre, d'une bleu profond couvert de paillettes dorées. Une sodalite. La paix de l'esprit. _« Agus leighib ur »_ (Et reposez-vous »). 

La Théomage se tourna vers James et lui fit signe d'avancer. Le jeune homme prit la chandelle blanche que lui tendait la vieille sorcière et l'alluma en prononçant quelques paroles.

- Je parle pour Ana et Killian qui ne peuvent plus parler.

            Sa voix, enrouée, tremblait. Pourtant il continua.

- Je suis purifié, protégé. Je ne fais qu'un avec la lumière blanche, rayonnant de la clarté divine.

  
            James se saisit d'une cage, posée au pied de l'autel et libéra les deux colombes qui s'y trouvaient. Les deux oiseaux s'envolèrent emportant avec elles les âmes d'Ana et Killian. James les regarda s'éloigner de lui jusqu'à ne plus les voir. Puis il retourna près de Lily. La jeune femme se saisit de sa main et la serra fort, en signe d'encouragement et de soutien.

            Et puis les Théomages prononcèrent une nouvelle incantation. Un édifice, un caveau se bâtit alors sous les yeux des sorciers présents. Au centre de cette crypte, l'autel se tenait toujours là avec les cendres d'Ana et Killian. Lentement, les Théomages disposèrent les crânes et l'urne dans une petite fenêtre creusée dans le mur. 

            Le carillon de la clochette retentit une dernière fois. La cérémonie était finie. Les sorciers sortirent du caveau et s'éparpillèrent lentement à travers le cimetière. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à James qui restait immobile en face des cendres de ses parents puis il suivit Remus et Peter qui sortaient à leur tour. 

            Les bougies resteraient allumées pendant une semaine pour les derniers adieux à Ana et Killian avant que leurs cendres ne soient enterrées dans l'autel.

*****

            Sirius raccompagna ses parents à l'entrée du cimetière avant de retourner auprès de Remus et Peter pour attendre James et Lily. Dumbledore était lui aussi resté et discutait tranquillement avec Remus. 

            James sortit enfin du caveau. Il avait l'air soulagé de ne plus voir les sorciers. Il sourit faiblement à ses amis.

- Salut les gars ! Professeur ! Sympa d'être venus !

            Personne ne lui répondit, ses amis se contentant de lui sourire tandis que Dumbledore le regardait gravement.

            Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent là, à parler, se remémorant les souvenirs avec nostalgie. Puis Dumbledore demanda à parler à James. Les deux s'éloignèrent du reste du groupe. Sirius choisit ce moment pour se tourner vers Lily.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

            Sa voix s'était faite naturellement sympathique. Lily posa son regard trop vert sur lui et le fixa quelques instants avant de soupirer.

- Mal ! lâcha-t-elle. Mais tu connais James, il ne dira rien !

            Sirius sourit maladroitement à la jeune fille.

- Alors je compte sur toi pour lui remonter le moral… Lily !

            C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom. Elle le regarda, un peu surprise, puis lui offrit un sourire en retour.

- J'essaierai, mais il faudra que tu m'aides… Sirius.

            Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent. La hache de guerre semblait belle et bien enterrée cette fois-ci.

            James et Dumbledore revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, la mine grave puis le vieux sorcier repartit pour Poudlard.

- Et si on partait ? proposa James.

            Le groupe s'en alla. Sirius regarda une dernière fois l'inscription sur la crypte puis rejoignit ses amis.

_« Ana et Killian Potter, in Sopor Aeternus »_

A SUIVRE… Et voilà, le massacre s'achève !!! -_- Dites-moi honnêtement ce que vous en pensez, achevez-moi si ça vous fait plaisir !!!


	3. Nouveau monde, nouvelle vie

_Titre : _Machiavel

_Auteur :_ Cyann

_Adresse : _cyann.55@laposte.net 

_Résumé général :_ Sirius entre à l'Académie des Aurors pour combattre Voldemort. Mais il devra faire face à bien plus que ça…

_Disclaimers__ :_ N'est obligée de le faire ??? Bon, même si c'est dur de voir la réalité en face, les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas… Sauf quelques uns…

_Avertissement :_ Cette fic est un univers alternatif… Bien qu'il n'y ait que quelques éléments qui changent vraiment…

_Note de l'auteur :_ Eh bien… Pas grand-chose de neuf sous le plafond de la Grande Salle… Merci encore et toujours à Minip'… Même si elle me donne beaucoup de boulot (hein, les chapitres à corriger pour le vendredi !!!) lol… Elle m'encourage très très beaucoup !!! Et aussi à ma doudounette sans qui le français présent dans cette fic ne serait pas vraiment du français… Peut-être qu'après tout je pense vraiment en anglais !!! lol… Merci à voux deux ! Et merci bien évidemment à ma jeune padawan, Eiream, encore et toujours pour les délires et les scéances cin !!! ^^

                              Et comme il y a la scéance remerciement, il doit bien y avoir une scéance pas-remerciement… Celle-ci va directement à ma prof d'histoire qui je dois dire m'a mise de très très mauvaise humeur et à cause qui, je suis maintenant en retard dans l'écriture de ma fic!!! Donc on dit merci beaucoup à cette chère prof d'histoire !!! (Oui je sais c'est une mauvaise excuse !!!)

_Réponses au reviewers_

**Thestral**** :** C'est vrai tu le trouves bien mon chapitre 2 ??? Bah merci !!! ^^ Moi je doutais franchement de sa qualité pour tout avoue alors… J'espère que les prochains te plairont autant !!!^^ Merci encore !

**Caroline :** Les enterrements c'est pas non plus mon truc mais bon, il fallais bien que je place le contexte alors…  Mais bon, si j'ai réussi à t'émouvoir je suis contente… Je ne sais plus qui disait « il est plus facile de faire rire que de faire pleurer » c'est vrai… Merci beaucoup beaucoup… Biiiiises, bon chapitre !!! ^^

**Yunalesca**** :** La suite, la voil !!! J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire… Désolée pour James lol… Mais tu pourras le consoler (un conseil, fais gaffe à Lily quand même !!!^^) Promis, j'irais lire tes fics ! Merci encore !!!!

**LittleMiss**** :** Après une longue semaine d'attente tu as quand même fini par l'avoir ton chapitre !!! lol… Encore désolée pour le retard !!! -_- J'espère que le troisième chapitre va te plaire ! J'ai bien galéré pour l'enterrement… Comment peuvent se passer les enterrement chez les sorciers n'est pas une question simple ! Mais bon… Quant à Maugrey… Tu verras bien !!! ^^ J'espère que je ne ais pas te décevoir ! Merci énormément !!! ^^

**Angelene**** :** Aaaaaaaarh, enfin tu as pu le lire !!! ^^ Dis donc, je dois dire que ta review m'a mise en joie !!! Ouah, je ne pensais pas que tu l'aimerais à ce point ce chapitre… Dis donc, tu ne serais pas en train de me piquer Mumus toi ??? *regard suspicieux* JE L'AI VU LA PREMIERE !!!!! Nan mais… Quant à Lia, j'espère que j'arriverais à maintenir le suspens autour d'elle tout en en vous la faisant découvrir… (dans quelle histoire je me suis embarquée -_-) En tout cas je me dépêche je me dépêche… ^^ Gros gros gros merci !!!

**Kazy**** :** Evite de me tuer toi sinon, plus de Cyann, plus de fic… Plus de fic, heu… Plus de fic !!! Na !!! Oui bon je sais, je ne suis pas très menaçante là mais bon…  Pour ce qui est des doutes et des hésitations, je comptesur toi ma Minip, t'as intérêt à me rassurer… N'oublie pas que tu es ma correctionatrice !!! ^^

**Moa**** :** Bah voilà, j'ai décoché la case qu'il fallait décocher !!! Maintenant vous pouvez mettre plein de reviews anonymes… ^^ lol…  En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant et continuera de te faire rire… Merci beaucoup!!! ^^ Voilà la suite !

**Eiream**** :** Ouééééééééééé ma Padawan !!! T'as trouvé comment qu'on faisait !!! Maitre Jedi est fière de toi !!! mdr… Quant à Sirius, je vais essayer de faire attention à la manière dont il traîte Lia… Mais tu sais, elle, elle s'en fiche de Sirius donc bon… Et puis c'est vraiment pas méchamment qu'il dit ça, c'est juste pour rigoler !!! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais ce que je t'ai dit à propos du père de Sirius et à quel point je le respecte (Sirius hein, pas son père… Quoique, tel père tel fils donc bon… Oui bref) En tout cas merci beaucoup ! Continue à écrire toi aussi !!! Et puis, la fin, faudra quand même patienter un peu hein !!

**Sherazade**** :** Bah voui je sais bien que c'est tristounet mais bon… J'ai pas dit que ça allait être du délire… *se rend compte de la fin* Mon dieu, j'espère que je vais pas tous vous faire pleurer… Si vous trouvez déjà triste ce deuxième chapitre… Qu'est-ce que ça va être après !!! :-S… Voilà la suite ! Merci merci beaucoup !!!!

**Nymphtonks**** :** C'est vrai qu'on a plus l'habitude de voir la famille de Sirius autrement qu'en vils Serpentards !!! lol… Mais le pauvre, il a déjà pas eu une vie facile alors j'allais pas lui coller une vieille (har)pie qui n'arrête pas de lui gueuler dessus !!! En tout cas merci énormément ça fait super plaisir de recevoir de telles reviews !!! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !!!

**Darkenger**** :** Ouh là, « Sirius le grand chevalier » ??? Ca sent la fan l !!! ^^ Quant aux nyeux nyeux de chien battus… Je ne peux pas y résister alors j'ai fait au plus vite pour la suite !!! Et puis, qui vous dit qu'il va y avoir une romance entre Sirius et la roturière punk (tiens, j'aime beaucoup le surnom que tu lui as donné) En tout cas j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ma 'tite Lia… Peut-être qu'elle sera même dans la chambre voisine de la tienne à l'asile… Qui sait !!!! En tout cas merci énormément pour ta review !!! Et puis ne t'inquiète, moi je suis déjà devant les ordis de l'asile !!! ^_~ 

**Arcturus** **:** Ouah, la suite du jour au lendemain, c'est dur ça !!! Je crois que c'est parce que je résiste trop à l'Imperius !!! ^_~ En tout cas merci beaucoup !!! J'essaierais de faire plus vite pour les autres fois !!! ^^

**Eug**** :** Merciiiii beaucoup… Pour l'annonce du mariage je voulais faire un truc original alors… J'espère que ça l'est !!! ^^ En tout cas je fais aussi vite que je peux pour la suite (si si fait pas en douter !!!)

****

**_Chapitre 3-Nouveau monde, nouvelle vie_**

            James se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne et la bouche pâteuse. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de boire trop de bièraubeurre mais la veille au soir n'avait pas été une soirée facile.

            Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son crâne en cet instant et il avait l'impression que des détraqueurs dansaient la bourrée dans sa tête ! Ce qui en fin de compte avait un côté marrant mais pathétique. Bien que la bourrée ne soit pas appropriée comme danse britannique… _« Non James, arrête les réflexions là s'il te plait ! Préserve ton pauvre crâne !!! »_

            Le jeune homme se leva lentement afin d'éviter de réveiller Lily qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. Il la regarda un instant et un maigre sourire effleura ses lèvres.

            Dieu qu'elle était belle. Pas mignonne ni jolie. Non, belle ! Il se remémora un instant toutes ces années passées à la détester… Enfin, à faire semblant de la détester. Tout en elle l'avait exaspéré. Son côté studieux et trop sérieux, son autorité… Et puis, son émerveillement face au monde sorcier l'avait touché plus qu'il n'avait voulu l'avouer au début. Il revit encore une fois son regard fasciné quand la petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque avait découvert la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

            Mais d'autres sombres images s'imposèrent à son esprit et le jeune homme cessa de sourire instantanément.

            Il se dirigea vers la cuisine de son petit appartement et se servit un jus de citrouille frais. Il laissa son regard errer vers les photos présentes dans le salon. D'un _'Accio Album'_ il fit venir à lui un gros volume de cuir où il entassait les photos depuis ses dix ans. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution et la première photo qu'il vit fut celle prise à Poudlard avec ses amis. Il sourit en se remémorant le pourquoi de cette photo. Une victoire écrasante des Gryffondor sur Serpentard au Quidditch… Mémorable ! En tournant la page, il tomba sur une vieille photo de ses parents prise lors de leur mariage trente ans auparavant. Il caressa lentement le morceau de papier et sourit devant l'air joyeux de ses parents. Le regard heureux et tendre de sa mère le transperça. 

_« Tout ceci n'est pas un hasard James ! »_

            Les paroles que Dumbledore avaient prononcées hier à la fin de la cérémonie lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait refusé d'y croire. Il le refusait encore d'ailleurs.

            D'un geste brusque, il referma l'album qui claqua d'un bruit sec tandis que des tourbillons de poussière volaient autour de James.

- James ?

            La voix inquiète de Lily lui parvint depuis sa chambre. Elle s'avança vers la cuisine, la main devant la bouche tandis qu'elle baillait en passant son autre main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. 

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la mine sombre de son fiancé.

- Oui… Je t'ai réveillée ? 

            La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Je ne dormais pas ! répondit-elle en balayant l'air de sa main.

- Mon œil, tu avais la bouche ouverte et tu bavais presque !

            Le regard noir que lui lança la jeune femme fit sourire James.

- Tu n'étais pas censée aller en cours toi ? demanda James.

            Lily s'était inscrite à la Faculté de Médicomagie dont les cours avaient déjà repris depuis deux semaines. La jeune femme semblait enchantée de découvrir tout ce que la magie pouvait faire sur des blessures et racontait chaque soir avec passion ce qu'elle avait appris dans la journée. Elle y mettait même des détails dont James se serait facilement pass !

- Tu sais, beaucoup de cours aujourd'hui sont facultatifs alors…

            James écarquilla les yeux.

- Lily Evans ??? Ne serais-tu pas en train de suggérer de rater des cours ???

            Mais James s'arrêta devant le regard sérieux de Lily.

- James… Si tu veux que je reste dis-le.

            Le jeune homme baissa un moment les yeux. Il savait que Lily s'inquiétait pour lui mais ce n'était rien comparé à la peur que James ressentait pour la jeune femme en cet instant. 

_« Nous sommes tous en danger James, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste.

Il secoua la tête et releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Lily.

- Non, va en cours. Sirius devrait passer normalement…

            La jeune femme le fixa un instant puis comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de discuter.

- Okay ! Alors je ferais mieux de repasser chez moi me changer… Mais… Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, promets-moi de me prévenir.

- Bien sûr, tu me connais je ne te laisse jamais à l'écart.

            Lily leva un sourcil mais ne dis rien. Elle embrassa légèrement le jeune homme en s'en alla laissant James dans une étrange solitude.

***

            Flânant sur le Chemin de Traverse, James profitait pleinement de la tranquillité qui y régnait. L'heure de la rentrée avait sonné plongeant les commerces dans un calme que James ne connaissait pas. Les bourrasques de vent s'engouffraient dans l'étroite rue faisant voler les capes des quelques chanceux qui ne travaillaient pas encore.

            James s'arrêta un instant devant la vitrine « Aéro Vic » le magasin des aficionados de Quidditch. Devant ses yeux étincelait le tout nouveau balai de course, le « Bross' 300 ». Un instant le jeune homme fut tenté d'entrer voir quelles nouveautés en matière de Quidditch étaient sorties mais il avait rendez-vous avec Sirius dans dix minutes et ne tenait pas à être en retard. 

            Il jeta donc un dernier regard vers le balai et se détourna du magasin pour se diriger vers leur lieu de rendez-vous. 

            Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver en face de lui la silhouette enveloppée dans une longue cape noire aux reflets argentés et la bouscula. Il redressa rapidement la tête et s'excusa vivement.

- Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu !

            La mince silhouette se retourna et le visage angélique sourit au jeune homme.

-Ce n'est rien ! dit-il d'une voix chantante avant de s'éloigner.

            James regarda l'homme – était-ce un homme ?— partir, encore surpris par sa rencontre. Cet inconnu au visage trop pâle et aux yeux argentés disparut de sa démarche gracieuse au coin d'un virage de la rue. 

            James fronça les sourcils et reprit sa route en songeant qu'il existait d'étranges personnes dans ce bas monde.

***

            Comme prévu, James arriva en retard chez « _Luggiono_ » le bar italien qui avait ouvert ses portes. Sirius adorait fréquenter cet endroit. D'après lui, les filles raffolaient des italiens et par ricochet de tout homme qui fréquentait les endroits italiens. En gros, pour résumer, c'était un attrape minettes. 

            James entra dans le café un peu essoufflé. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de courir. Le sport chez les sorciers se faisait à balais, quoi ! James se prit à penser qu'il devrait vraiment passer son permis de transplanage, ce serait fort utile. En réalité, ses parents lui avaient plusieurs fois proposé de le passer mais le jeune sorcier qu'il était à l'époque ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'astreindre à des cours supplémentaires, qui plus est pendant les vacances ! Mais voilà, James n'était plus à Poudlard à présent et ses vacances n'étaient plus rythmées par le Quidditch.

_« James, je ne t'apprends rien. Les temps sont durs tu le sais ! »_

            Oui, les temps étaient durs… Enfin, pas pour Sirius visiblement qui était en train d'apprendre la langue italienne avec une brune sulfureuse.

            Un sourire éclaira le visage de James alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit. _« Nooooooooooon… James c'est pas bien, tu vas pas faire ça à ton meilleur ami… Allez le fais pas ! Le fais pas ! Fais-le ! »_

            James s'approcha du comptoir où était accoudé Sirius, toujours en grande conversation avec l'Italienne. Dos à lui, Sirius ne le vit pas s'approcher et sursauta quand un bras lui entoura les épaules.

- Salut Sirius ! Tu m'as pas attendu tout à l'heure ! Pourtant on devait aller boire un coup ensemble chez les Astres Filants !

            Le sorcier se retourna, effaré, vers son ami.

- James ?! Mais… Qu'est-ce que… Chez les Astres Filants ???? s'étrangla Sirius.

            James planta son regard vers la brune qui s'était soudainement mise à dévisager Sirius d'un air à la fois troublé et dégoûté qui déformait sa bouche en une mimique absolument… James hésitait entre adorable ou ridicule. Il choisit toutefois ridicule en songeant à Lily.

- Oui, tu sais le bar deux rues plus loin ? On y va ? 

            Il commença à entraîner Sirius vers la sortie alors que celui-ci se retourner pour jeter un dernier regard envieux à la brune. La belle italienne s'était déjà détournée des deux amis pour s'intéresser à l'ex-voisin de bar de Sirius.

            Une fois dehors, le jeune homme se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami et se tourna vers lui encore choqué mais commençant à être en colère.

- Aux Astres Filants ??? Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Ma réputation est foutue, je ne pourrai plus retourner chez _« Luggiono »_ ! Les Astres Filants c'est… C'est un bar…

- Gay oui ! acheva James entre deux éclats de rire.

            Et comme l'avait dit James, les Astres Filants était réputé pour attirer un public très largement… et bien oui, homosexuel.

***      

            James, sous l'œil couroucé de Sirius, riait encore ouvertement en atteignant la place du Métamage Pocus où les deux sorciers avaient rendez-vous avec Remus. Les trois amis se préparaient à acheter la tenue de mariage de James. Ce dernier grognait sous les sarcasmes de des deux autres. Le pauvre garçon était déjà suffisamment stressé mais voir rire ses amis lui changeait les idées.

_« Il faut que tu comprennes que tes parents étaient un rempart à l'ascension de Voldemort. »_

- Mais n'empêche, qui aurait cru que James se marierait en premier !!! s'exclama Sirius en donnant un coup de coude à l'intéressé.

- Moui, en tout cas ça n'allait certainement pas être toi ! rétorqua Remus.

- Hey !!! Je plais aux filles Môssieur !!! s'indigna Sirius.

- Oui, et elles te plaisent trop d'ailleurs !

            Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

- Tu veux dire quoi par l ? 

- Que le nombre de filles avec lesquelles tu es sorti se compose sans doute de trois chiffres.

- Non c'est faux !

- C'est vrai !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non… Au fait, je vous ai raconté que j'avais rencontré une fille à l'Académie ? interrompit Sirius.

            Remus leva les yeux au ciel tandis que James faisait mine d'être étonné.

- Non ??? Une fille ? Mais alors l'Académie des Aurors n'est pas un monastère ?

            Sirius ne fit pas attention et se tourna vers Remus.

- Tu sais c'est la fille qu'on a croisé sur le campus ?

- Oh tu veux dire la fille dans laquelle tu as fonc ! précisa le loup-garou.

- Celle là même oui ! acquiesça Sirius.

- Je ne l'aime pas ! trancha Remus.

            James et Sirius le dévisagèrent. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Remus de… comment dire… d'être à ce point catégorique sur les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas. Même sur Snape… Surtout quand il ne connaissait pas la dite personne.

- Mais… Tu la connais pas !

- Je sais mais elle m'inspire pas confiance cette fille ! 

            James fronça les sourcils.

_« Il y a beaucoup trop de mangemorts ! »_

- Tu penses que c'est une mangemorte ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Sirius. J'ai vu son avant-bras ! Aucun tatouage. Et si tu entendais les propos qu'elle tient sur Voldemort… et quiconque n'utiliserait pas ces mots rougirait !

            Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et peut-on savoir ce que tu lui trouves ? lança-t-il en essayant de changer de conversation. Elle ne ressemble à aucune des filles avec lesquelles tu as l'habitude de sortir !

- Justement ! Cette fille est excellente ! Elle est maladroite, toutes ses fringues sont déchirées, elle est limite provocatrice !

            Remus le regarda en levant un sourcil.

- Ah oui, là tout de suite je comprends pourquoi elle te plaît tant !

            Sirius préféra ne pas relever et n'en eut d'ailleurs pas le temps puisqu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant la vitrine de Carrie Wedding, spécialiste en costumes de mariage. James leva les yeux vers la devanture avec appréhension. Des dizaines de capes toutes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres flottaient doucement dans les airs.

            James poussa la porte du magasin et un tourbillon de couleur l'assaillit. Des dizaines de tenue de cérémonie flottaient sur plusieurs mètres de hauteur dans le magasin. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils porter_ des trucs pareils pour leur mariage_ ?  

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Remus.

- Une cape de mariage. Le truc classique quoi ! dit James en cherchant des yeux ce qui pourrait lui plaire mais aussi plaire à Lily. 

            Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait venu à son mariage habillé normalement. Mais il doutait que ça fasse bonne impression parmi les invités.

- Tiens regarde, ça te va ça ?

            Sirius lui tendit une cape jaune fluo tachetée à divers endroit de vert et de rose. James eut une grimace de dégoût.

- Crétin, je suis pas aussi fou que Dumbledore moi !

- Heureusement ! s'écria Sirius. Tu t'imagines à la tête de Poudlard ?

            A peine Sirius avait achevé sa phrase que lui et James s'échangèrent un regard espiègle.

- Vive l'anarchie ! crièrent-ils simultanément avant d'éclater de rire.

            Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir vous supporter tout l'après-midi ! gémit-il douloureusement !

- Hé si Lunard ! Désolé mon vieux.

- Pourquoi Peter n'est pas venu ! grogna le loup-garou.

            Seul le rire de Sirius lui répondit. 

            James déambulait déjà à travers les différents rayons, observant les modèles de tenue que la boutique lui proposait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus sobres ? Les froufrous, la dentelle, les couleurs vives… Ce n'était pas pour lui. Et les conseils de Sirius n'aidaient certainement pas.

***

            Au bout de deux heures, James sortit enfin du magasin… Les mains vides. Non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ce qui lui convenait mais parce que justement ce qui lui convenait n'était pas encore disponible. 

            Dans un mois. Lily allait encore râler c'était sûr.

***

_Une semaine plus tard…_

James franchit l'immense portail en fer forgé de la demeure des Black qui s'étendait devant lui. De tels manoirs étaient devenus rares, même dans la communauté magique. Imposante bâtisse du XVIII ° siècle, le château devait contenir plus de pièces que James n'avait pu en visiter lors de ses nombreuses visites. La pierre noire brillait au froid soleil d'automne qui se reflétait sur les majestueux vitraux qui tenaient lieu de fenêtres. Enfant, James avait toujours aimé le kaléidoscope de formes et de couleurs que projetaient les verrières sur le sol carrelé de la maison. Avec son meilleur ami, ils s'amusaient souvent à changer de couleur le verre, animant parfois les teintes qui dansaient sur le sol.

Sirius rentrait souvent le week-end chez ses parents, histoire de ne pas perdre le contact. Le jeune homme avait prévu d'aller au Ministère Civil qui se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse signer les papiers pour le mariage et Sirius en tant que témoin devait l'accompagner pour lui aussi apposer son nom sur le sceau. 

            Les graviers crissaient sous les pas de James. Le sorcier vint se poster devant la lourde porte de bois et frappa avec l'anneau de fer. Quelques instants plus tard, Fricot vint lui ouvrir. James avait toujours connu la maison avec le vieil elfe de maison. Fricot avait toujours été dévoué à la famille Black et il était devenu une sorte de vieux sage dans la famille. Contrairement à certaines grandes familles, telles que les Malfoy ou les Snape, les Blacks ne considéraient pas les elfes de maison comme inférieurs. Ils étaient bien traités et Fricot leur racontait souvent des histoires à Sirius et lui pour qu'ils s'endorment. L'imagination de Fricot dépassait l'entendement au plus grand bonheur des grands comme des petits.

            L'elfe sourit humblement à James et l'invita à entrer.

- M Potter, bonjour. M Potter aimerait quelque chose à boire ? A manger peut-être ?

            James déclina l'offre avec politesse et suivit l'elfe qui le conduisit vers la bibliothèque.

- Je vais chercher mon maître, M Potter.

- Merci Fricot.

            Le regard de James dévia vers les innombrables étagères de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit pourtant si magistral. Un plafond haut, un parquet en tèque, de lourds volumes poussiéreux reposaient sur la grande table. James s'approcha et ouvrit délicatement le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main. D'après les illustrations qu'il y vit, c'était sans doute un livre de cours de Sirius. Les lèvres de James s'étirèrent en un mince sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami vraiment travailler et l'imaginer la tête plongée dans des bouquins poussiéreux avait de quoi faire rire.

            Une voix grave l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

- James ! Ravi de vous revoir !

            Le jeune homme se tourna vers M Black qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

            Après toutes ces années, James restait toujours impressionné par la carrure imposante de Ban Black. Le sorcier devait avoir dans la cinquantaine mais il était toujours aussi élégant que sur les vieilles photos que Sirius lui avait montrées. Les yeux d'un bleu acier, froid même, le visage halé rasé de près, les longs cheveux poivre et sel soigneusement coiffés en catogan, Bran avait non seulement légué à son fils sa fortune mais aussi sa classe naturelle même si celui-ci tenait plus de sa mère. S'il y avait un mot pour le qualifier c'était dandy. Les vêtements sobres à la mode noble moldue de la fin du XIX° siècle auraient pu paraître ridicules sur n'importe qui d'autre mais pas sur M Black.

            James inclina respectueusement la tête. Le regard impénétrable de Bran se braqua sur lui.

- J'espère que vous allez bien depuis l'enterrement.

             Une autre chose qu'il fallait savoir sur Bran Black, c'était qu'il allait toujours droit au but, ne tournait jamais autour du pot et le tact ne semblait pas dans ses habitudes. Une autre caractéristique dont son fils avait hérité semblait-il.

- Oui… Les cours ont repris, j'évite juste d'y penser. Et puis, les préparatifs du mariage me prennent pas mal de temps aussi. Lily pense déjà à acheter une maison du côté de Godric's Hollow.

            James émit un petit rire. L'enthousiasme de Lily mettait une touche rafraîchissante dans sa vie. 

- J'espère que vous vous joindrez à nous pour le mariage ! ajouta le jeune homme.

            Bran hocha la tête, toujours silencieux. 

- Elen va bien ? s'enquit James, gêné par le silence de son hôte.

- Oui. Cependant la perte de vos parents l'a beaucoup affectée. Sans compter les nombreuses attaques que les Aurors tentent de contrer. Voldemort fait preuve d'arrogance en défiant de si grandes familles. 

            James baissa la tête. Oui, Voldemort gagnait en puissance. C'était bien ce que lui avait confié Dumbledore. James allait devoir prendre des décisions, faire des choix. Et il n'était pas sûr que ceux qu'il allait prendre seraient les bons.

- T'as pas fini de le bassiner avec tes grands discours de mauvais augure ? intervint Sirius qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

            Son père ne répondit pas et resta imperturbable. Il se retourna vers James.

- Bon, je dois retourner travailler. Elen insistera sûrement pour que vous restiez dîner avec nous ce soir James.

- Dites-lui que ce sera avec plaisir alors ! sourit James.

            Avec un hochement de tête Bran s'en alla laissant seuls les deux amis.

- Bon, on prend la poudre de cheminette ? s'écria Sirius. 

- Oui, on est partis.

***

             Les deux amis débarquèrent dans l'arrière salle du Chaudron Baveur dans un grand tourbillon de cendres. Tout en suffoquant sous l'effet de la poussière, les deux amis s'époussetèrent tant bien que mal.

- Tom devrait vraiment penser à nettoyer sa cheminée ! marmonna Sirius.

- Tu parles que si tu lui fais la remarque il n'en verra pas l'intérêt.

- Ses clients si !

            Les deux amis sortirent du bar et arrivèrent devant le mur. James sortit sa fine baguette et tapota le mur qui s'élargit pour les laisser passer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait très peu de monde ce jeudi, seuls quelques étudiants chanceux qui n'avaient pas cours et préféraient errer dans les rues désertes. 

            Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le Ministère Civil à côté de Gringott. Le grand bâtiment en brique rouge avait été transféré quelques années auparavant pour faciliter les communications avec la Banque. 

            Mais avant même qu'ils n'atteignent l'imposante bâtisse, un cri retentit juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et les aperçurent.

            De grandes silhouettes encapuchonnées qui s'avançaient vers eux, poussant, stupéfixant, torturant, tuant les personnes qui les séparaient. Leur visage n'était que des masques d'un blanc laiteux où semblaient courir des reflets rouge sang. 

            La panique envahit James qui regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une quelconque aide. Mais déjà Sirius avait sorti sa baguette et James l'imita.

            Le mangemort en tête de file cria un _« Pyro »_ en direction de Sirius mais celui-ci – et sans doute grâce à son entraînement – put l'éviter à la dernière seconde et se jeta sur le côté, James en faisait de même au cas où le sort dévierait. 

            Les deux amis se retrouvaient maintenant séparés, l'un derrière un tonneau, le second dans une petite ruelle.

            James risqua un coup d'œil vers la rue principale. Les mangemorts continuaient d'avancer, indifférents aux boutiquiers qui s'enfermaient dans leur magasin et aux passants qui s'enfuyaient dans tous les sens. C'était donc à eux deux que ces mangemorts en voulaient. _« Dumbledore a raison, il veut ma peau ! »_ pensa rageusement James. _« Et Sirius est avec moi. »_ Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami qui se planquait derrière le baril en bois. Sirius lui fit un signe de tête et James lui répondit d'un hochement. Il compta jusqu'à trois – le temps de se dire que ce qu'ils allaient faire était dingue – et surgit de la ruelle en criant un _« stupéfix »_ dans lequel il déversa toute sa colère tandis que Sirius lançait dans le même temps, un _« expelliarmus »_. Son propre sort atteignit un mangemort et deux autres furent projetés quelques mètres plus loin par son ami. Bien, il n'en restait plus que trois. Mais trois mangemorts très en colère pouvaient faire des dégâts. En effet, s'ils avaient semblé surpris par la résistance des deux sorciers, ils avaient vite repris leur assurance et s'avançaient maintenant baguettes levées.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait monsieur le fin stratège ? cria James en fixant les trois mangemorts qui ricanaient sous leur masque.

- Ce qu'on a toujours fait… Improviser.

            Se plaçant côte à côte, les deux amis s'apprêtèrent à attaquer une nouvelle fois les mangemorts mais l'un des trois, le plus hardi sans doute, ne leur en laissa pas le temps commençant à entamer une nouvelle formule.

- Avada Ked…

            Stupidement, James pensa que la voix rauque lui rappelait quelque chose. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à voir un éclair vert surgir de la baguette, celui-ci ne vint jamais. 

            James regarda autour de lui et aperçut trois nouvelles silhouettes aux capes argentées fondre vers les mangemorts. Sirius et lui regardèrent sans oser intervenir. Ils fixaient bêtement les silhouettes filiformes combattre les mangemorts. Bizarrement, elles n'avaient pas de baguette. De fines nervures noires et argentées semblaient sortir de leurs doigts – doigts qui paraissaient définitivement trop longs et trop fins – et frappaient les mangemorts et laissaient de fines blessures sanguinolentes qui ne semblaient pas bien sérieuses mais assez douloureuses pour que les ennemis reculent. Ceux-ci, débordés et stupéfaits, essayaient vainement de repousser les intervenants à grand renfort de _« doloris »_ que les silhouettes évitaient. 

            James était fasciné. Ces silhouettes se mouvaient avec tant de grâce et de facilité. Etaient-ce des Aurors ? C'est alors qu'un _« expelliarmus »_ jeté à l'une des silhouettes l'envoya voler plusieurs mètres plus loin. L'un des intervenants se retourna vers le mangemort qui avait osé s'attaquer à l'un de ses amis et lui lança un de ses filets noirs au visage. Une estafilade carmin apparut sur la joue du mangemort, tranchant net le masque blanc. 

            Alors, à la grande surprise des deux amis, le visage que le masque cachait se révéla être celui de Snape. Ainsi donc, Severus « Snivellus » Snape était un mangemort ? Bien sûr, James et Sirius connaissaient son attrait pour la Magie Noires et les idées de Voldemort mais de là à aller le servir ?

            Snape porta la main à sa joue ensanglantée puis lança un regard haineux avant de transplaner provoquant une deuxième fois la surprise de James et Sirius. Les deux mangemorts restants ne se firent pas prier et l'imitèrent dans un 'pop' bruyant.

            Les deux sauveurs allèrent rejoindre leur ami qui déjà se relevait. Sa capuche était retombée sur ses épaules et James put voir son visage. Un visage fin d'un blanc laiteux, aux traits gracieux et aux yeux en amande si ambrés qu'ils paraissaient forgés dans de l'or. Un grand tatouage noir s'étendait du front jusqu'au menton. James fut tout de suite séduit par ce visage si… Charismatique. Et à en voir le regard de Sirius, son ami éprouvait la même chose que lui. James se souvint alors de sa bousculade la semaine dernière quand il allait rejoindre Sirius au bar. C'était le même visage. Mais pourtant différent.

            Les trois hommes – enfin, James espérait sincèrement que c'étaient des hommes – se rapprochèrent des deux amis, encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Heu… Merci ! dit simplement Sirius.

            Il semblait à James que son ami bégayait.

            L'homme dont la capuche était tombée leur sourit. Et aussitôt James se sentit attiré par ce visage trop angélique pour être humain. _« Peut-être est-ce que ce sont des Vélanes ? »_

- Ne nous remerciez pas ! répondit la créature d'une voix musicale. Si nous vous avons sauvés, c'est pour mieux vous tuer par la suite.

            Le sourire s'élargit plus encore et la créature leur lança un clin d'œil avant de s'évaporer dans une volute de fumée. Les deux autres silhouettes en firent autant, laissant James et Sirius, seuls, choqués et pâles tandis que des têtes émergeaient lentementdes boutiques.

A SUIVRE… Nyark nyark nyark !!!


	4. Dumbledore et ses drôles des Maraudeurs

_Titre : _Machiavel

_Auteur :_ Cyann

_Adresse : _cyann.55laposte.net

_Résumé général :_ Sirius entre à l'Académie des Aurors pour combattre Voldemort. Mais il devra faire face à bien plus que ça…

_Disclaimers__ :_ N'est obligée de le faire ??? Bon, même si c'est dur de voir la réalité en face, les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas… Sauf quelques uns…

_Avertissement :_ Cette fic est un univers alternatif… Bien qu'il n'y ait que quelques éléments qui changent vraiment…

_Note de l'auteur :_ Merci aussi encore et toujours à ma Minip', ses précieux encouragements et à ses corrections perspicaces ! Malgré la fatigue… Bavouilles ma Minip !!!!!!!!!!! Et encore une fois à ma Padawan qui me fera toujours rire… Et puis aussi à Ange qui teste quand même bien mes chapitres et mes idées et qui me trouve des supers titres Copyrightés et brevetés !!!! Et puis merci aussi à Dreyd qui teste et me donne son précieux avis ! Et enfin, un énorme merci à ma doudounette sans qui mon français ne serait pas le français commun à vous lecteurs !!!

                            Et puis aussi désolée du retard, mais le bac, les révisions, tout ça quoi…

_Réponses aux reviewers_

**Kazy**** :** Eeeeeeeet non, les bazookas ça marchent pas par ici !!! Tu oublies que je suis peace and love, je n'envoie pas mes reviewers déjà peu nombreux se faire tuer !!! Nan mais ! En tout cas merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucoup beaucoup pour tes encouragements, tes reviews et tes corrections… sans compter nos délires bien sûr !!! Sans toi, je sais pas si je continuerais à écrire !!! Merciiiiiiiiiiiii et groooooooooooooosses bavouilles !!!

**Darkenger**** :** Alors ça y'est, les gars en blouse blanche t'ont vraiment coincée ??? Boarf, du moment que t'as accès à internet…  Donc tu penses vraiment que y'aura une romance Lia Sirius ??? Bon, je ne dis rien, je te laisse poireauter (tiens !!! J'ai fait le poireau moi ce week-end… heu… aucune importance) Les yeux de merlans frits on verra si ça marche… Tiens, les merlans, ça me fait penser à l'histoire de Sa-Sa la sardine, tu la connais ??? Merci encore !!! Bises baveuses !!! (Fais gaffe y'a une grosse seringue de calmants derrière toi !!!)

**Lisandra**** :** Même si c'est pas long c'est super sympa quand même ! Merci beaucoup !!!

**Eiream**** :** Aaaaaah, ma jeune Padawan, que ferais-je sans toi (tiens ça me fait penser à la chanson de je sais plus qui… Sardou peut-être ??? Oui, bon aucun rapport) Mes hommes bizarres j'espère qu'ils continueront à te plaire !!!! En tout cas merci beaucoup à toi qui me supporte chaque jour… Ca doit pas être facile !!! Grooooooooos bizouilles !

**LittleMiss84 :** Aaaaaaaaah, le mystère, doux mot qui raisonne dans ma tête… Heu… hum hum pardon reprend contenance bon, une suite vite fait bien fait ??? J'essaie (ça rime !!!) Et si tu me lances un Avada… Heu… Y'a plus de Cyann et donc plus de fic et vous saurez jamais ce qu'il va se passer pour nos Maraudeurs chéris !!! Nyark nyark nyark !

**Amandaa**** :** Ouéééé copineuh de moi !!!! Tu sais à quel point je suis sadique, j'allais pas tout te dévoiler maintenant !!! Le mieux c'est que je vais pouvoir te narguer au collège !!! Mouaaaaaaaaah ah ah ah !!! Merci encore !!! Grosses bavouilles !

**Angelene**** Hysteria :** Hey !!!! Je suis pas un croisement d'Orque mal luné et d'un elfe homosexuel… Il était bi !!! Nan mais !!! Un peu de respect pour les créatures des Ténèbres (me suis pris un coup de soleil d'ailleurs ! Mauvaise langue !!!) En tout cas j'espère que mes « créatures » te plairont toujours autant au cours de la fic !!!! Et puis, j'étais sûre qu'ils allaient te plaire !!! Comme j'étais sûre que Johann te plairait !!! Que de bons goûts que j'ai alors !!! Je m'aime ! soupir de contentement Allez, au diable Azi (vi vi, je suis Rampa moi !!! Pour le moment…)

**Eug**** :** Tu es sûre que mes hommes seront gentils ??? Aaaaaaaaaah… Mais pour l'instant ils ne sont pas méchants !!! M'en tout cas, je vais rien te dire!!! Pour les oraux, je verrais comme je m'organiserais et j'essaierais d'écrire au plus vite la suite!!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Bises !

**Ypsilloon**** :** Argh… La suite, je suppose que t'as du attendre parce que j'étais un peu débordée !!! Désolée… Mais sinon j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

**Dreyd**** :** Yo ma Meilleure Ennemie !!! Comment va ??? Alors pendant que toi tu avances sur ton mémoire (personne n'en doute je t'assure) moi j'avance dans ma fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biiiiizouilles ! Merki krès krès beaucoup !!!

**_Chapitre 4-Dumbledore et ses drôles de Maraudeurs©_**

            Si Remus n'avait pas été assis, il serait tombé à la renverse. Comment cela était-il possible? Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai... Rien de tout cela. Ca changeait trop de choses, bousculait trop de certitudes.

            Pourtant, en regardant les visages pâles et choqués de James et Sirius, l'attaque avait bien eu lieu. Et Snape y avait bien participé.

Dumbledore s'approcha de James et posa une main sur son épaule

- Je pense qu'il est temps de le leur dire, James!

            Le petit brun leva vers lui un regard perplexe puis baissa les yeux vers ses trois amis. La gravité et la profondeur du regard de James le surprirent. En sept ans il n'en avait jamais vu de tels. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si important pour que James leur lance un tel regard?

- Je... James prit une profonde inspiration. Voldemort (Un frisson remonta l'échine de Remus.) veut me tuer, lâcha-t-il.

            Cette révélation jeta un froid dans le bureau du directeur où les Maraudeurs étaient réunis

            Sirius éclata le premier.

- Voldemort?! Te tuer?! Te tuer... Toi? Bah Pourquoi? Je veux dire... C'est impossible!

            Sirius s'arrêta sous le regard de ses amis et se tassa un peu plus sur son siège. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- D'après quelques uns de mes informateurs (Le directeur eut l'air d'insister sur cette appellation), Voldemort a suivi de près la famille Potter. Nous ignorons encore pourquoi. Cependant, nous somme sûrs que c'est lui qui a commandité le...

            Dumbledore s'interrompit.

- Le meurtre de mes parents! acheva James d'une voix sourde.

            Remus serra les dents pour s'empêcher de grogner et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du siège. Ses jointures blanchirent tandis que son regard se durcit. Voldemort avait tué Ana et Killian... Il les avait tués et maintenant il voulait tuer son ami... Cela ne cesserait donc jamais? Combien de familles seraient encore détruites?

            Les paroles de Sirius interrompirent ses pensées.

- Vous saviez que Snape faisait parti d'eux? cracha-t-il.

            Ses paroles avaient pris un ton accusateur. Remus se tourna vers le directeur. Les yeux bleus étincelèrent derrière les lunettes en demi-lune.

- Severus a du faire un choix. Et quand bien même je le savais, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'en dissuader.

- Mais est-ce que vous le saviez? grogna Sirius. (Remus était persuadé d'avoir vu les canines de Padfoot pointer)

-Non, je savais qu'il s'intéressait à la Magie Noire mais je ne pensais pas qu'il rejoindrait les mangemorts. Je me demande ce qui l'a poussé à choisir ce camp! ajouta Dumbledore en réfléchissant.

- Inutile d'aller plus loin, Snape est un crétin incapable de discernement. Il a choisi de suivre Voldemort car il est assoiffé de pouvoir! Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour lui...

- Je suis d'accord avec James!

            C'était la première fois que Remus prenait la parole.

- Enfin, le pouvoir et ses idées obsessionnelles de sang pur...

            Remus n'avait jamais détesté Snape comme James, Sirius ou même Peter. Mais le fait qu'il ait essayé de tuer ses amis changeait la donne.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? demanda Peter. On devrait avertir les autorités magiques.

- Nous n'avons pas de preuves Peter... Rappela Dumbledore.

- Mais on va pas rester là sans rien faire! s'énerva Sirius.

            Le regard de Dumbledore se durcit.

- Non... Vous le savez, Voldemort a atteint le maximum de sa puissance et il ne va certainement pas s'arrêter là.

            Les quatre amis hochèrent la tête, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

- Il faut à présent le combattre. Pas le combattre de face comme les Aurors (Sirius se raidit) Ce n'est nullement une attaque Sirius! Je ne parle pas d'arrestation de Mangemorts, d'attaques de QG. Je parle de combats plus subtils, plus discrets. Et j'ai besoin de vous.

            Remus ricana intérieurement. La discrétion et la subtilité n'avaient jamais été les forts des Maraudeurs. Et surtout pas de Sirius

            Le loup-garou reporta son attention sur Dumbledore. Ses trois amis semblaient eux aussi se posaient de nombreuses questions.

- Où voulez-vous en venir prof? demanda Sirius.

- Ces derniers mois, je ne suis pas resté inactif. J'ai rassemblé quelques sorciers, cinq, six tout au plus. Des sorciers en qui je  peux avoir totalement confiance, ils sont puissants. Ces personnes agissent dans l'ombre. Des opérations d'espionnage, parfois quelques arrestations sont de leurs faits. Rien de bien conséquent... Mais en s'attaquant au bas de la pyramide, on peut la faire s'écrouler.

            Remus réfléchit. L'image du chamboule-tout auquel il jouait quand il était petit avec son père lui revint en mémoire. Oui, si vous retiriez ne serait-ce qu'une seule pièce de la base de la pyramide, elle s'effondrait. Le plan de Dumbledore pouvait marcher.

- Et que voulez-vous que nous fassions ? demanda James.

- Que vous intégriez l'Ordre du Phénix.

- L'Ordre du… Vous vous êtes donnés un nom ?! s'étouffa Sirius.

            Remus lança son coude dans les côtes de Sirius qui s'arrêta aussitôt de s'esclaffer.

- Et qu'est-ce que l'Ordre fait au juste ? Qui en fait partie ? demanda James toujours sérieux.

- J'ai en ce moment même un agent qui s'est infiltré dans les rangs de Voldemort pour l'espionner. Il me fait un compte-rendu de chaque réunion, chaque mission. Nous nous organisons ensuite en fonction de ses rapports.

            La cheminée du bureau crépita alors pour laisser entrevoir de petites flammes vertes. Une personne arrivait par la poudre de cheminette.  Quelques secondes plus tard un grand sorcier déboula dans un grand fracas et se releva avec un geste souple, les pans de sa robe flottant dans les airs.

            Quand il redressa la tête, Remus put apercevoir le visage le plus… monstrueux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. En plus des profondes cicatrices qui marquaient son visage, il y avait cet œil bleu électrique qui tournait follement dans son orbite.

Le sorcier s'avança vers le groupe et se planta devant le directeur.

            Remus se tourna vers James qui leva ses épaules tandis que Peter avait les yeux rivés sur le sorcier comme s'il voulait retenir tous les détails de ce faciès. Sirius lui était bouche-bée devant le magicien.

- Prof… Professeur Maugrey ? balbutia-t-il.

            Les deux yeux dudit Maugrey se tournèrent simultanément vers Sirius.

- Ah, Black… Je vois que vous avez survécu à cette attaque. Mmmmmh, au moins mes cours vous auront été utiles. Albus, ajouta-t-il en tournant son œil magique vers le directeur. D'après Fletcher, Voldemort est furieux de l'intervention de ces hommes.

- Il ne doit pas être au courant de leur identité alors.

            Les Maraudeurs écoutaient cet échange dans une totale et silencieuse incompréhension jusqu'à ce que James se racle la gorge.

- Excusez-moi professeur mais… On pourrait peut-être savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Oh oui ! Veuillez m'excuser. Je vous présente Alastor Maugrey, professeur à l'Académie des Aurors, et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alastor, je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Sirius. Voici James Potter (L'œil magique sembla apprécier James du regard comme si son possesseur avait connu James depuis très longtemps), Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin. Je viens de les informer de la situation.

            Maugrey hocha lentement la tête tandis que son œil virevoltait au travers de la pièce, se posant parfois sur l'un ou l'autre de ses occupants.

            Remus sembla soudain prendre conscience d'une chose. Se redressant sur son siège il demanda à Maugrey.

- Vous avez bien dit Fletcher ??? Mondungus Fletcher ? Le directeur de la division des Enchanteurs ?

            Maugrey se tourna vers lui un étrange sourire déformé aux lèvres.

- Exact !

- C'est notre espion au sein des Mangemorts. Cela va bientôt faire deux ans qu'il a intégré le cercle des privilégiés de Voldemort.

            La nouvelle asséna un coup plutôt dur à Remus. Mondungus Fletcher était un ami de Liam Lupin, le père de Remus. C'était un homme dans la trentaine, la force de l'âge qui exerçait son métier d'enchanteur avec une perspicacité redoutable. Jamais Remus n'aurait imaginé qu'il fasse partie d'une organisation secrète comme l'Ordre.

- Qui d'autre fait partie de l'Ordre, professeur ? demanda Remus.

            Dumbledore échangea un regard avec Maugrey qui hocha ses épaules tordues avant de se retourner vers ses anciens élèves.

- Juste vous quatre (« Ah bon on en fait partie ? J'ai pas donné ma réponse moi ! » s'exclama Sirius), Alastor, Minerva, Elohim, Abelforth, mon frère, et moi-même.

- Elohim ??? Elohim Loki ? Le professeur de potions dit le Poison, le Fléau de l'humanit ? s'exclama Peter avant de rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de révéler. Faites comme si j'avais rien dit.

            Les quatre amis se turent en réfléchissant aux paroles de Dumbledore. Remus se rendait bien compte du pourquoi Dumbledore les avait prié de se joindre à eux. Maugrey devait s'occuper de la formation des Aurors et avait sans doute des missions à côté. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre plus de missions sur le terrain avec l'Ordre. MacGonagall et Loki avaient eux les cours a assuré à plein temps pendant la période scolaire et pour être tout à fait honnête, Remus en voyait pas MacGonagall se battre contre des Mangemorts. Fletcher devait assurer sa double fonction d'Enchanteur et d'espion de Dumbledore. Quant à Dumbledore, il était inutile qu'il se jette dans la gueule du loup en se battant contre des Mangemorts. Il restait encore le symbole de la puissance de la Magie Blanche. En plus, il était le directeur de Poudlard, ce qui signifiait, paperasse, paperasse et paperasse. Pas assez de temps.

            L'Ordre avait besoin de personnes jeunes, en état de combattre et sans doute assez folles pour accepter une telle responsabilité. Qui de mieux que les Maraudeurs somme toute ?

            Remus sentait qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix. Que dès cette attaque de Mangemorts, le choix ne leur avait plus appartenu. En plus ils savaient maintenant trop de choses.

- Bien… Et qu'est-ce qu'on devra faire ? lâcha finalement le loup-garou.

            Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers le directeur. Remus sourit en pensant que malgré leur jeunesse passée, ils restaient ensembles.

            Dumbledore sourit devant tant de volonté, de courage.

- Chaque semaine, Fletcher nous fait donc son rapport, les missions que Voldemort a confié à ses Mangemorts. Vous devrez principalement les espionner, les arrêter si nécessaire. Chaque semaine, une nouvelle mission vous sera assignée. Parfois la même pour vous quatre, parfois différente selon vos capacité, emploi du temps, études ou autres. Je vous enverrais des messages pour vous dire quand auont lieux les réunions. Il faudra que vous soyez discrets. Personne ne doit s'avoir pour qui vous agissez. Continuez de mener votre vie comme vous le faisiez avant.

            Remus ricana. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand vous venez de vous apprendre que vous allez combattre le plus Grand Mage Noir de tous les temps… Enfin… Bon ok, c'était un peu mélo mais tout de même.

- Oué, en attendant, est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir qui sont les gars qui nous ont sauvé la vie ? J'vous jure, ils me font flipper ces mecs. Vous auriez vu comment ils les ont battus. C'était…

- Impressionnants ! finit James. Ces types là n'étaient pas humains, c'est certain !

            Remus se souvint de la description que ses amis avaient faite de ces hommes. Minces, grands, les yeux en amande, le teint blanc avec une étrange marque noire, un visage trop long. Beaux et charismatiques au point d'en devenir dangereux. Ils avaient une aura de puissance qui émanait d'eux.

Non en effet, ils ne devaient pas être normaux.

            Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- J'ai demandé à Minerva de faire des recherches. Mais rien n'en est ressorti. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui ils peuvent être ni de ce qu'ils veulent.

- Ca me semble pourtant clair, ils veulent nous tuer d'après ce qu'ils nous ont dit, lâcha Sirius. Pourquoi nous ont-ils sauvé la vie s'ils veulent nous tuer. Y'a quelque chose de pas logique dans ce raisonnement.

- Pour une fois c'est logique ce que tu dis ! renchérit Peter. Mmmmh, encore une affaire pour vous Docteur Watson !

            James et Sirius se tournèrent vers Peter, une interrogation muette dans leur regard.

- Un roman moldu ! expliqua doctement Remus.

- Aaaaaaaaah… Comprends mieux pourquoi je comprenais pas.

- Ecoutez, il se fait tard et je suppose que certains d'entre vous sont attendus, coupa Dumbledore en regardant James. Rentrez chez vous ! Je vous contacterai pour plus d'informations.

            Les Maraudeurs étaient accoudés au bar de « La Harpie en Furie ». Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils discutaient de l'Ordre, des Mangemorts et autres discussions importantes entre deux-trois bièraubeurres. En réalité, au vu de l'état d'ébriété avancé dans lequel se trouvait Sirius, il devait sans doute plus s'agir de cinq-six bièraubeurres. Et la discussion ne tournait plus du tout autour de la guerre mais plutôt autour des pitreries de Sirius.

            Remus écoutait distraitement le bla-bla incessant de son ami. Il se demandait si le surnom de Patmol lui convenait. Pour finir Bagoo aurait été bien plus adapté.

            La journée avait plutôt été rude et les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de décompresser juste après la réunion qu'ils avaient eue dans l'après-midi. Rémus réfléchissait encore à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. James et Sirius s'étaient faits attaquer par des Mangemorts dont Snape, sauvés par des étranges créatures qui voulaient en réalité les tuer puis ils avaient été intégrés à un groupe de résistants qui se battaient contre Voldemort. Ah oui, et la Pleine Lune est demain soir. Maintenant on pouvait dire que la vie de Remus Janus Lupin était étrange.

- Alors le pauvre Garrett s'est retrouvé avec le poing de la très douce Lia dans la figure. C'était douloureux m'a-t-il dit. Moi je trouvais ça marrant.

            Remus redescendit sur terre en entendant le nom de Lia. D'après ses souvenirs c'était la sorcière que Sirius avait bousculée sur le campus. Le jeune sorcier ne l'avait rencontrée qu'une fois mais pourtant il ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait l'air trop… Enfin plutôt pas assez… Pour tout avouer, Remus ne savait pas ce qu'il n'aimait pas en elle mais il ne l'aimait pas.

            Il se leva de son siège, interrompant par-là la conversation.

- Tu rentres déj ? demanda James.

- Oui, l'avant Pleine Lune est demain je préfère pas être crevé avant l'heure.

- Bah attends, reste, c'est que le début de la soirée ! protesta Sirius.

            Remus leva les yeux au ciel. _« Il est si ivre qu'il ne sait même plus lire l'heure ? »_

- Sirius, il est déjà 23h30 ! Désolée les gars ! Amusez-vous bien sans moi.

            Le loup-garou partit sans ajouter un mot de plus. Une fois dehors il laissa le vent frais le traverser un moment puis mit son manteau quand il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il leva les yeux vers la Lune. Il ne lui manquait qu'un croissant pour qu'elle soit totale. Remus se sentit soudain insignifiant. Les sentiments que l'on pouvait éprouver envers l'astre nocturne étaient étranges. Elle était la source de tant de douleur mais pourtant elle était tellement réconfortante.

            Remus s'enfonça dans l'obscurité des ruelles. L'ombre était son amie. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle, même en sachant pertinemment qui pouvait traîner dans ces dédales de rues sales et obscures. Il se mit à rire doucement. Pourquoi avoir peur de quelques harpies ou sorciers aux mauvaises attentions quand on se retrouve au cœur d'une guerre ?

Une peur profonde s'empara soudainement de lui. Pourquoi avaient-ils acceptés de faire partie de l'Ordre ? Ils n'avaient pas encore dix-neuf ans et ils étaient devenus en l'espace d'une après-midi les acteurs essentiels d'une guerre qui opposait le Mage Noir le plus puissant de tous les temps à toute la communauté magique. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir combattre ?

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir vaincre ?

The END !!! Ta dam !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une ch'tite review ???


	5. Agence Académie

_Titre : _Machiavel

_Auteur :_ Cyann

_Adresse : _

_Résumé général :_ A la guerre, on mène beaucoup de combats. Et Sirius devra s'en rendre compte tôt ou tard…

_Disclaimer__ :_ WANTED persos HP Vifs ou vifs… Récompense hautement récompensive ! Persos à livrer à… JKR… Bouh hou hou… TT__

_Avertissement :_ Cette fic est un univers alternatif… Bien qu'il n'y ait que quelques éléments qui changent vraiment…

_Note de l'auteur :_ Merci à Minip', pour ses éternelles corrections et surtout à Ange pour avoir tester, critiquer, corriger… Et encore une fois, merci à ma Doudounette « Œil de Lynx » pour ses corrections… C'est dingue les fautes de français qu'on peut faire…

                            Ne faites surtout pas attention au titre, c'est en référence à la superbe série télé, j'ai nomm : Agence Acapulco bien sûr !!!

**_Chapitre 5- Agence Académie_**

            Sirius sentait bien qu'on lui tapotait le pied qu'il avait allègrement posé sur la table. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas compris c'est que ce n'était pas dans son rêve. Au bout de cinq minutes d'insistance de la part de la main tapotante, le jeune homme consentit enfin à admettre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son rêve. Il se réveilla en sursaut, tous les sens en alerte, regardant la salle de classe vide autour de lui, essuyant par la même occasion le filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres. Puis il laissa son regard s'arrêter sur le professeur Maugrey.

- Ravi de voir que mes cours vous intéressent encore M. Black !

- Heu… J'ai ronfl ?

- C'est gentil de vous en préoccuper… Je suppose que vous n'avez rien suivi de ce que je viens de vous dire. Alors je vais vous faire une faveur et vous le répéter : vous allez avoir droit à une mission !

            Sirius était à présent tout à fait réveillé. Une mission ? En première année ?

- Oui, ça peut sembler étrange, reprit Maugrey, anticipant sa question, mais par les temps qui courent, les Aurors ne peuvent pas tout assumer. Nous avons sélectionné les meilleurs élèves de l'Académie. Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous en faites partie. Je suis décidemment un bien bon formateur !

            Sirius faillit éclater de rire en se rendant compte que Maugrey faisait de l'humour. C'était pas tous les jours et il fallait en profiter.

- Vous allez devoir faire équipe avec Stevenson et Sheridan.

            Sirius sourit… Hé hé hé, une mission avec Garrett et Lia. Ça promettait.

- Ne rêvez pas Black. C'est juste une petite mission. Mais je ne vais pas vous gâcher le briefing que vous aurez… Et bien que vous aurez d'ici une demi-heure, en vous révélant en  finalités dès maintenant. Vous pouvez y aller !

            Sirius se leva, nullement gêné d'avoir été surpris en flagrant délit de sommeil pendant un cours, d'autant plus que Maugrey ne lui avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante. Il était bien trop heureux d'être considéré comme l'un des meilleurs élèves.

- Et M. Black ?

            Le sourire du jeune sorcier s'évanouit. En fin de compte, il allait sûrement se la prendre cette réflexion.

- Reposez-vous ! Les missions ne sont pas de tout repos !

- Merci professeur ! sourit Sirius avant de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs de l'Académie.

            Un observateur aurait cru que Maugrey voulait parler de la future mission des apprentis Aurors, mais Sirius, lui, savait que son professeur avait fait allusion aux activités de l'Ordre. Cela faisait en effet un mois que les Maraudeurs avaient intégré l'Ordre du Phénix et ils enchaînaient mission sur mission. Oh bien sûr ce n'étaient pas de grandes aventures, pas de sauvetages, ni de combats héroïques au clair de lune. Non, en réalité il s'agissait juste de simples missions d'espionnage. Cela paraissait minable à dire comme ça et Sirius le pensait effectivement mais il savait que ces soirées passées à espionner tel ou tel Mangemort (et particulièrement des tout jeunes novices !) étaient non seulement utiles mais aussi indispensables. Le problème avec ces missions était qu'elles se terminaient tard et par conséquent étaient épuisantes.

            Sirius n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses pensées que déjà Garrett se précipitait sur lui et passait un bras autour de ses épaules ce qui eut pour effet de le compresser contre le torse musclé de son camarade.

            Sirius et Garrett étaient devenus ce qu'on pouvait appeler des rivaux amicaux. En gros, on pouvait dire qu'ils s'appréciaient uniquement pour se balancer des vacheries.

- Alors Black, t'as de la chance, tu vas avoir l'infini honneur de faire équipe avec Moi, le grand, le seul et l'unique Garrett Stevenson !

- J'espère bien qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul comme toi ! Dis, tu pourrais me lâcher, j'étouffe là.

            Musclor consentit enfin à lâcher Black qui put enfin prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

- Je me demande ce qu'on va devoir faire, réfléchit tout haut Sirius.

- Sauver une demoiselle en détresse ? Récupérer une puissante arme pour qu'elle ne tombe pas entre les mains de Tu-sais-qui ?

            Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Si sont camarade pensait réellement qu'ils allaien avoir une mission de la plus haute importance comme sauver une personne ou un truc dans le genre il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Le jeune homme le savait par expérience. Il laissa Garrett à ses fantasmes et alla retrouver Lia qui passait dans les couloirs en direction de la salle des professeurs de l'Académie.

- Hey Sheridan ?

            La jeune femme se retourna et leva les yeux en apercevant Sirius. Si le jeune homme essayait de la séduire, Sheridan, elle, restait désespérément insensible au charme du sorcier. On pouvait même dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas au briefing ?

- Oui.

- Cool, on y va ensemble alors !

- Génial.

- Hey ! J'ai trouv !!! On va devoir s'infiltrer dans les quartiers de Tu-sais-qui, lui glisser un poison dans son verre de vin, aller libérer une jeune princesse elfe et voler au lord noir la plus grande arme de puissance que la terre ait jamais portée ! s'exclama Garrett en arrivant au même niveau que ses deux amis.

- Bien sûr ! fut sa seule réponse.

            Et pourtant une heure plus tard…

Sirius Black, Garrett Stevenson et Lia Sheridan quittaient la salle des Professeurs en traînant des pieds, l'oeil vitreux, les épaules basses, et des moues de déceptions dédaigneuses flanquées sur leurs lèvres. Sirius, qui pourtant ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose, poussa un soupir à la limite du désespoir et guettaient les réactions de ses comparses. Le visage de Lia restait immuable, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux lui disait que son suprême ego en avait pris un coup. Quant à Garrett, s'il n'avait pas eu de réputation à tenir, il aurait bien éclaté en sanglot pour montrer au monde son désoeuvrement profond.

            Effectivement, la mission qui leur avait été confiée était bien plus que d'une importance relative. Elle était carrément toute minable.

- Récupérer une urne ? Une simple urne ? Et dire qu'on est considéré comme l'élite de cette école ! s'écria Stevenson.

            Leur mission consistait de fait à s'introduire dans un vieil immeuble et récupérer la dite-urne. Rien de bien palpitant.

- Cette urne contient peut-être les cendres d'une puissante sorcière noire… Ou alors un génie maléfique ! s'exclama Garrett.

            Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gars-là était plus fatigant que lui. Obnubil

- Vois les choses du bon côté, y'a des sorts qui protègent le bâtiment… Et peut-être qu'il y a des gardes. Ou alors des Mangemorts ont décidé de récupérer l'urne ce soir précisément et nous allons devoir les combattre ! intervint Lia.

- Ouais ! Tu crois ? s'exclama Garrett réjoui.

- Non, en réalité j'essaie de m'auto convaincre ! C'est nul !

- Vous savez quoi ? On va leur prouver que nous sommes les meilleurs ! On va leur ramener leur urne, ni vu ni connu et là, ils seront contraints et forcés de reconnaître que nous sommes bien meilleurs que de vrais Aurors et du coup on aura une hypra bonne appréciation dans notre évaluation ! We are the champions !

            Sirius Black venait de parler…

- Aieheu, tu me marches sur le pied ! Crétin ! s'exclama Lia.

- Et toi tais-toi si tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer ! lui répondit Sirius.

            La fine équipe s'était faite prendre au piège dans le vieil immeuble où ils étaient censés récupérer l'urne. Comme l'avait en effet prédit, par un malheureux coup du hasard, Lia, les Mangemorts avaient eux aussi tenu à récupérer cette urne ce même soir.

            Le trio gagnant se retrouvait donc à essayer de tenir à trois dans une sorte de placard qui devait servir à contenir toutes sortes d'artefacts pour rituels de Magie Mystique afin d'éviter de se faire repérer par les Mangemorts qui n'en étaient encore qu'à fouiller le rez-de-chaussée.

- Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Garrett.

- Merde… jura Lia.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai envie d'éternuer.

- Et ben retiens-toi !!!

- Si tu crois que c'est fa… aaah… aaaaaaah… aaaaAAAH…

            Sirius voulut mettre une main devant la bouche de la jeune femme mais c'était déjà trop tard. Car si Lia avait des nombreuses qualités – Sirius pensait souvent à en faire une liste – éternuer discrètement n'en faisait malheureusement pas partie. L'éternuement toujours silencieux de Lia retentit donc dans la vieille bâtisse comme un coup de tonnerre. En tendant l'oreille, Black pouvait déjà entendre les Mangemorts  en bas commencer à s'agiter et monter les escaliers.

            Il sentit Garrett se contorsionner à côté de lui pour prendre sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? demanda Sirius qui sentait la sueur coulait de long de son échine.

            Il avait déjà eu affaire à des Mangemorts et ne tenait vraiment pas à recommencer.

- D'après toi ? Je tiens pas à rester là, il faut qu'on transplane ! s'exclama Garrett.

- T'es marrant toi, je sais PAS transplaner moi ! commença à paniquer Lia.

- Et moi j'ai pas mon permis ! renchérit Sirius.

- Et vous voulez qu'on reste là à attendre que les Mangemorts nous trouvent ? Ils sont déjà au premier étage, dans deux secondes ils vont débarquer !

- Mais je sais pas transplaner moi !!! répéta Lia.

- On t'aidera Black et moi !

- T'as pas peur toi ! grommela Sirius.

            Déjà les bruits de pas se rapprochaient dangereusement du placard.

Dans l'obscurité de la penderie, Sirius se tourna vers Lia qui avait les yeux exorbités de peur. Il lui prit la main et se concentra vers le lieu à atteindre. Le lieu à atteindre ! Ils n'avaient pas défini de lieu à atteindre !

- Stevenson attends, où est-ce qu'on v…

            Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question en entier qu'il entendit déjà le « pop » caractéristique. Il se dépêcha de penser à l'Académie et transplana en vitesse afin d'éviter que Lia ne soit démembrée à cause des deux transplanages décalés.

            Le tourbillon des couleurs lui donna instantanément la nausée. Voilà pourquoi il ne passait pas son permis de transplanage. Il sentit à côté de lui la main de Lia toujours dans la sienne sans parvenir toutefois à distinguer le reste de son corps. Il essaya de se concentrer vers le lieu à atteindre mais le ballottement l'empêchaient de fixer ses pensées et les couleurs autour de lui le déconcentraient pour fixer son esprit sur une quelconque image. Il sentit peu à peu le monde se matérialiser sous lui pourtant rien ne paressait le retenir.

            La chute fut ce que Sirius avait connu de plus douloureux. Et pour cause…

            Quand il reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il vit fut la lumière. Blanche, douce, nullement agressive.

_            « Suis-je mort ? Non, ça m'étonnerait, jamais je ne mourrais comme ça, dans une mission ridicule qui a foiré à cause d'un… D'un éternuement… Pitoyable !»_

            Une fois que la lumière se fut atténuée, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital… D'infirmerie ? D'hôpital ? En tournant un peu plus la tête et en voyant la chambre dans laquelle il était couché, il opta finalement pour l'hôpital. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

- Black ? T'es réveill ? demanda une voix provenant du lit voisin.

- Stevenson ? Tu sais ce qu'on fout à Ste Mangouste ?

- Moué… grogna Garrett en tirant le rideau qui le séparait de la vue de Sirius.

            Le jeune sorcier eut envie d'hurler d'horreur à la vision de son voisin. Garrett n'avait tout simplement plus de jambes. Ou plutôt, il avait encore des jambes mais elles étaient toutes… Plates. Pathétiquement plates, comme si… Comme si leurs os avaient décidé de se prendre des vacances bien méritées.

            En voyant le regard exorbité du jeune homme Garrett essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser sur son coude, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

 - Bah allez Black, mon pote, me regarde pas comme ça, tu t'es pas vu toi ! s'exclama le jeune homme joyeusement.

            Sirius commença à paniquer. _« Comme ça je me suis pas vu ? »_ Le regard du jeune sorcier dévia vers le reste de son corps. Absent… Il lui manquait une jambe ! Et… Et un BRAS !!! Le bras droit ! A la place de ses deux membres, juste deux affreux moignons. Enfin, il les imaginait affreux parce que pour le moment des bandages le recouvraient complètement.

            Le jeune homme tenta de se relever en position assise pour s'examiner de plus près mais retomba aussitôt sur l'oreiller bien rembourré de son lit.

            Après quelques secondes où il tenta de se calmer – mais essayez de vous calmer quand il vous manque une jambe et un bras ! – il tourna la tête vers Garrett.

- Au moins il me reste le membre principal ! s'exclama-t-il en haussant les épaules – enfin, son épaule gauche tout du moins.

- Ca c'était vachement élégant de ta part Black ! cracha une voix à l'autre bout de la chambre.

            Sirius tenta de se relever lentement pour apercevoir un autre rideau derrière Stevenson.

- Sheridan ?

- Ou ! grogna la voix de la jeune fille.

- OK. Sirius préféra ne pas insister. Vous savez pourquoi on est encore démembrés ? Je croyais que les médicomages de la Brigade de Remembrement pouvaient faire ça directement sur place. Je veux récupérer ma jambe et mon bras moi !

- Te plains pas ! Il te manque que ça à toi au moins !marmonna Lia.

            Sirius échangea un coup d'œil avec Garrett. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et murmurra : « Elle n'a pas non plus voulu me dire quoi que ce soit ! »

- Sheridan ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouvre ce rideau.

- NAN !

            Sirius voulut savoir pourquoi la jeune fille réagissait comme ça mais il fut interrompu par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit d'une volée, laissant apparaître le professeur Maugrey. Non rectification, pas le professeur Maugrey tout seul, mais le professeur Maugrey dans une telle fureur que Sirius n'aurait pas été étonné de voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles

Les deux jeunes hommes essayèrent vainement d'amadouer leur professeur avec un sourire gêné mais Sirius savait déjà pertinemment que ça ne marcherait pas. Jamais, oh grand jamais il ne lui avait semblé voir un professeur si en colère – et pourtant il en avait mis en colère ! – mais cette fureur qui dansait dans les yeux de Maugrey était amplifiée par son faciès déjà tordu.

            Fol-Œil  s'avança lentement en claudiquant vers les lits de ses élèves.

- Sheridan ! Ouvrez ce rideau tout de suite ! J'aimerais admirer votre œuvre, ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme.

            Sirius ne put résister à l'envie de voir ce qui avait mis sa camarade si en colère. Et en voyant son état, il comprenait pourquoi. La pauvre sorcière avait la moitié du front décollée du reste de son visage tandis qu'il semblait que son corps ait été littéralement coupé en deux. Elle rougit devant le regard dégoutté que lui accorda Maugrey. Sirius préféra détourner les yeux de la vision d'horreur, quitte à affronter le regard meurtrier de son professeur.

            Contre toute attente, Maugrey commença à applaudir. Il était secoué de spasmes, pris d'un fou rire nerveux, quasi-hystérique. Sirius le regardait, incapable d'arracher sa vue à ce spectacle si étrange.

            Quand Maugrey réussit enfin à se calmer, il releva sa tête et ses élèves purent voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

- Hum… Veuillez m'excuser mais si vous voyiez vos têtes ! Ca vaut tous les galions du monde.

            Effarés. Ils étaient tous les trois effarés. Ils s'échangeaient des regards sans comprendre pourquoi Alastor réagissait ainsi.

- On peut dire que vous vous êtes plantés avec brio ! Félicitation, vous venez de vous récolter un zéro en pratique.

            La nouvelle asséna un coup à Sirius. Un zéro en pratique ? La pratique qui comptait pour la moitié de la moyenne ? Un instant, le jeune homme crut que leur professeur blaguait mais pas du tout.

- Mais professeur, on a… commença Sirius, en tentant vainement de s'expliquer.

- La ferme, Black !

            La voix rauque de Fol-Œil claqua dans l'air et le silence s'abattit sur la chambre. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'humour, de gaieté ou même de sympathie dans le regard à présent glacé de l'enseignant.

- Savez-vous ce que représente cet échec ? L'urne que vous deviez récupérer était de la plus haute importance. Et savez-vous où elle se trouve maintenant ? Entre les mains de Voldemort.

            Si d'habitude Sirius ne frissonnait pas à l'entente du nom du Mage Noir, cette fois la donne était différente et il ne put contenir le frémissement qui lui parcourut l'échine.

            Le professeur s'arrêta un instant pour laisser le temps à ses élèves de prendre conscience de la situation. Ils avaient failli et le Lord Noir détenait une pièce importante du puzzle de la guerre entre le Bien et le Mal.

- Outre le fait que vous avez lamentablement contribué à l'hypothétique victoire de Voldemort, vous avez risqué vos vies sombres crétins ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête pour que vous transplaniez comme ça ? Stevenson, vous avez passé votre permis, vous devriez pertinemment savoir quels sont les dangers ! – Garrett sembla profondément blessé dans son amour propre et afficha une mine contrite et outrée. Black, vous, vous savez transplaner mais vous n'avez pas le permis ! Alors pourquoi embarquer Sheridan dans votre transplanage ? Vous n'avez même pas été capable de transplaner en même temps tous les deux ! – Sirius baissa la tête en jetant un coup d'œil à l'état de Lia. Quant à vous Sheridan – la jeune fille rentra sa tête dans ses épaules en attendant le coup de grâce – je vous croyais un peu plus intelligente pour faire comprendre à ces deux idiots de ne pas faire de telles imbécilités !

            Maugrey reprit son souffle après sa tirade. Sirius savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ça était injuste. C'était leur première mission, les indications fournies étaient claires, il ne devait pas y avoir de mangemorts. Ils avaient été pris au piège et avaient agi en conséquence.

- Regardez-vous ! reprit Alastor. Ah vous êtes beaux tout démembrés que vous êtes. J'ai demandé à la Brigade de Remembrements de ne pas vous soigner tout de suite pour que vous puissiez vous voir. Alors, souriez, vous êtes photographiés !

            Avant même que l'un des trois patients n'ait pu faire un seul geste, le flash de l'appareil photo les aveugla. Maugrey prit le cliché et l'examina longuement. Après quelques secondes de silence plus qu'embarassantes, il reprit la parole.

- Je vais demander à un médicomage de venir vous soigner maintenant. Par contre, Miss Sheridan, je crains qu'un morceau de votre jambe n'ait pas encore été retrouvé.

            Sirius fit mine de se relever avant de retomber piteusement sur son oreiller. Un bout de la jambe de Lia était encore dans la nature ? Dieu seul savait o ? Il échangea un regard peiné avec Garrett. Tout ça était de leur faute, ils n'auraient jamais du prendre Lia avec eux.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la Brigade la recherche, ils vont la retrouver d'ici très peu de temps. Ils sont habitués à ce genre de situation. Même si l'un des brigadiers m'a avoué que c'était la première fois que ça se présentait aussi mal.

            Sirius serra son poing restant. Maugrey faisait exprès de s'acharner sur eux mais ce qu'il faisait subir à Lia était bien pire que de les laisser démembrés sur u lit d'hôpital. Pourquoi enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, ils avaient compris leur erreur. Ils en avaient tirés une leçon.

            Fol-Œil reprit le chemin de la porte et sans se retourner lança un « Je pensais vous avoir un peu mieux entraînés. » avant de refermer la porte d'un coup sec.

            Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre dans le lit voisin. Sirius tourna la tête vers Garrett.

- Et ben, ça aurait pu être pire.

- Parle pour toi Stevenson, mais je te jure que ça tu vas me le payer ! siffla Sheridan avant de refermer le rideau de son bras encore présent.

            Sirius se détendit dans son lit et ferma les yeux. En réalité c'était pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Voldemort avait, par leur faute acquis, un artefact puissant mais pire que ça, il avait terriblement déçu Maugrey. Ce dernier irait sans doute rapporter sa mésaventure à l'Ordre. _« Il est bien beau, le célèbre Sirius Black l'Auror ! »_

            Sirius resta longuement inconscient après son remembrement. Vu l'étendue des dégâts, la Brigade avait en effet préféré leur lancer un sort de sommeil pour leur éviter d'une part une vue peu plaisante, et d'autre part une douleur à la limite du supportable en dépit du fait que Maugrey leur avait vivement conseillé de laisser ses étudiants éveillés, _« pour la morale de l'histoire »_ soit disant !

            Quand il se réveilla, il avait la sensation désagréable d'avoir du coton devant les yeux et la bouche pâteuse.

- Alors la Belle aux Bois Dormants ? Tu veux un grooooos bisou pour te réveiller ?

            Sirius ouvrit brusquement les yeux et poussa un petit cri. « C'est ma voix ça ? On dirait une jouvencelle en pleine mue ! Même si, techniquement les jouvencelles ne muent pas… »

            Garrett penchait au-dessus de lui avait la tête affreusement déformée par le reste des bribes des rêves de Sirius. Black se frotta doucement les yeux pour éclaircir sa vue et repoussa Stevenson qui était mort de rire.

- C'était trop mignon ton petit cri de fille, Black.

- Hey, dis tout de suite que je crie comme ça moi ! rétorqua Sheridan en sortant de son lit.

- Tiens t'as retrouvé ta jambe ma belle ? s'exclama joyeusement Garrett avant de se retrouver trempé et glacé jusqu'au os par le « Inpluvio » que venait de lui lancé la jeune femme.

            Le jeune homme se retourna pour fusiller du regard sa camarade.

- Mais t'es complètement malade !

- Venant de ta part je prends ça comme un compliment !

- Et alors, elle était où ta jambe ? demande Sirius espérant vaguement faire cesser la dispute.

            Lia se renfrogna subitement et grogna un « Pas tes oignons » dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas.

            Garrette de retourna vers son ami et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Hé hé hé, la jambe de notre chère Lia s'est retrouvée dans une benne à ordure ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'était la benne à ordure du…

            Sirius ne sut jamais dans quelle benne à ordures la jambe de Lia avait atterri car déjà la jeune femme, plus rouge que jamais,  avait sauté sur le dos de Stevenson pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase.

            Le jeune homme reposa sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux et fixa le plafond au dessus de lui.

            Sa première mission officielle avait été un fiasco total. Il espérait sincèrement que Maugrey lui refasse confiance un jour ou l'autre. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

A suivre…

Une ch'tite review ??? pussy in boots eyes

_Réponses aux reviewers !_

**Dreyd**** :** Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, je ne veux pas que tu révèles que mes hommes zarbis sont en réalité des… Heu… censured Espèce de fausse Trelawney mais vraie prophétesse… En tout cas je ne te dirais rien sur eux !! Je tiens encore à garder mon secret. Mais je te rassure on va bientôt savoir qui ils sont… Enfin, plutôt ce qu'ils sont… Pour le reste… Tu peux toujours crever !!! Hé hé hé… En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'on a la même vision de Sirius et Mumus… Enfin, pour ce que j'ai pu lire dans tes fics !!! Et puis en ce qui concerne Snape, c'est l'histoire qui veut !!! Mais merci quand même de ta review !!!

**Minip****' :** C'est quoi le rapport avec les questions débiles que je t'ai posées ??? Pffff… Fais gaffe, tu détruis ma réputation de fille très sérieuse !!! Mdr!  En tout cas merci énormément pour tes reviews c'est trop mimi !!! (chacun son tour !!!) Et puis en ce qui concerne les profs… Les surprises ne sont pas encore finies !!! Hé hé h !!!

**Eiream**** :** Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut faut rien dire sur Loki… Hé hé hé… Contente moi pour lui !!! Vachement français ce que je dis… M'enfin, je te rassure, l'année prochaine on sera sûrement dans la même classe alors on pourra continuer nos délires !!! Allez va, je te laisse la suite ! Même si tu sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer !

**Angelene**** :** Merci énormément pour ta review elle me fait trop plaisir… J'aimerais faire des chapitres plus longs mais je veux pas faire de remplissage… Alors tu devrais te contenter de seulement ça !!!

**Lisandra**** :** Mici !!! Mais je suis po méchante avec Severus !!! L'a été mangemort alors bon… Mais je te rassure, je l'aime bien aussi alors je vais pas être trop sadique avec lui… Dans la limite du raisonnable quoi… Enfin… Ma limite ! -P

**Amanndaa**** :** Mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ah ah… Elle se termine comme je le veux !!! Nyak nyak nyak… Dis donc, si tu réagis déjà comme ça au début qu'est-ce que ça va être à la fin… Allez poulette, t'inquiètes qu'on se reverra avant décembre, il manquerait plus que ça !!! Byou et merci !

Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic dans l'ombre !!!!!!!!!!


End file.
